Misfit Toys
by oabf45
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't who you expected? Hermione, her two brothers, and their two best friends run away from home, all the way to Forks, Washington! Why? Well while in Washington they meet a certain wolf pack. Will this little family finally find a place where they will feel they belong and most of all...be loved? I introduce to you the Misfit Toys! First crossover, plz read!
1. Important Information

**Important information for Misfit Toys!**

**I know that some may be mad that I'm posting another story when I have not updated my other two but if I didn't write this down I would have lost it. I promise I'm almost finished with my next chapter to my other story**

**Even thought the kids in my story are at a young age three of them will be imprinted on by three of the wolves. Until they are of age it will only be sibling kind of love not really romantic.**

**I know Harry Potter is suppose to take place way back in the 1990's but because it's a crossover with Twilight I'm changing the timeframe to the Twilight time**

**I decided that I will be making another girl wolf like Leah! I'm doing this so that she can imprint on one of my boys and whoever is left will meet someone in town in the future.**

**Lastly the five characters I've chosen for this crossover all have different powers. By the end of the third chapter you will know what all those powers are and let me just say that the powers they have come from something that has nothing to do with the wizarding world. **

**I hope you enjoy my story and PLZZZZZZZZZZ review! I love hearing what you have to say!**

**-Love, Olivia Rose! **


	2. Misfit Toys

**Misfit Toys**

Why, hello there. My name is Hermione Granger, but you can call me Mia. I'm eight years old. The reason I'm writing this is so people all over the world can know my story of how I'm far from perfect as everyone thinks and I'm even farther from normal.

Right now I'm walking through the woods of Forks, Washington. How I got here? You'll find out later.

"Luna, please stop twirling around! You're making me dizzy." I said exasperated. She stopped and turned towards me.

"Sorry Mia. But aren't these woods beautiful? If you look up and twirl the tops of the trees are just a sight." She said in a far away voice. My brother, Seamus, tried this. Flicking my fingers my pointer finger lit on fire and I flicked it at his behind. He yelped and turned to glare at me.

"Now is not the time. We need to find a new place to sleep. So, march." I demanded and we began walking again.

You see, I'm special. I can do things that no normal kid could do. But I'm not the only one. There are my two adopted brothers, Dean and Seamus. Dean Thomas' mom had died giving birth and right before his fourth birthday his dad died in a bank shooting, resulting him ending up in an orphanage. My family adopted him five months later, after his fifth birthday.

A year later my parents got a..a..what do they call it? Divoke? Divort?...div…divorce! That's the word! Sheesh, adults and their fancy words. Anyway they got a divorce and my mom married a new man two months later. Can you believe that! His name was David Finnigan and he was a single father to Seamus, whose mother had died in a car accident when he was three. When David died not even three months afterwards my mom kept Seamus with us. That same year my dad died in a war, he was part of the army. So many good people gone.

There's also my two best friends, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. I had met them both last years at school. Neville had lived with his grandmother, I think his parents went insane or something but we don't know why. My mom grew close to his grandma after we met, but soon she became too old to be able to care for Neville anymore, so we took him in.

Then there's Luna. Her mother had died when she was six in a lab accident. After that her father went to drinking. It soon got so bad that he sometimes hit Luna but he yelled at her more than hit her. I guess he just grew tired of…well life I guess. When I had befriended Luna last year we helped her dad get into rehab and ever since then she has lived with us.

So, that's where our story has begun. You see, the reason we're in Forks is because we ran away from that evil women I called a mother. Now don't get fooled by her taking in all these children. There's a reason she's done so, and this reason is why we had to leave. You will find out soon enough but you must sit there and listen to my story of how five young kids, who are far from normal, find a place where they, for the first time, feel welcomed…and loved.

This is the story of the Misfit Toys.

**Here's chapter one! Next chapter: Hermione meets the pack! **


	3. Meeting the Pack

**Here's chapter two! **

**Meeting the Pack**

"Where are we going?" Dean complained. I sighed; this was the fifth time he's asked me that.

"I told you, we're finding a place to sleep." I answered, bumping his side with my hip. Luna was ahead of us, skipping, twirling, and skipping some more. The rest of us were walking slightly behind, me on the far left with Dean on my right, Seamus on his right, then Neville next to him at the other end. Dean and Seamus were pretending to be tired but all of us knew that this was nothing compared to what we've done in the past, but as the two goof balls they are, they got to act dramatic.

"We've been walking for _hours_." Seamus whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Seven hours, twenty six minutes, and forty eight seconds." I said matter-of-factly. The boys just gave me a blank stare. "What? You know I can't help it." They murmured a agreement before turning away. You see I am a child with many problems. I have OCD, ADHD, and I'm dyslexic. I forgot to take my pills this morning so my mind is constantly counting random things to keep busy.

As we walked Neville looked at the various plants we passed, curious about every single one. He was the quiet one of the group, and the only thing he really knew of his parents was their love for nature.

"How about we play a game?" Dean suggested. I quirked an eyebrow and gave off a wary look.

"I don't know." I said slowly. "What if we were to split up and get lost?" I said, worry evident in my tone.

"We have super senses to find each other." He said, eyes sparkling in amusement as he smirked at me.

"What if we're in trouble?" I asked. Seamus held up the bracelet we all had that I had made. There was a stone for each of us on it that would glow if we were in trouble and automatically bring us to that person. My stone was purple, Luna's was baby blue, Dean's was red, Seamus' was orange, and Neville's was yellow. The boys raised their eyebrows at me and Luna stopped skipping and looked at me. See, to them I was kind of like the leader, which was perfectly fine with me.

"Fine." I sighed and the boys whooped while Luna smiled brightly. I looked at them all before asking, "What do you want to play?"

We all thought for a moment before Dean smirked. He tapped my shoulder and shouted, "You're it!" before running off at super speed. The others caught on and soon I was left by myself, no one insight.

"Why, you little…" I grumbled before speeding off in the direction Dean and Neville went. About five miles that way, yeah we're that fast, I jumped into a tree to see if I could get a view of anyone. I went halfway up before resting on a branch, overlooking the forest. I stood there for five minutes, and right when I was going to start running again I spotted a head of sandy brown hair hiding in the bush. Seamus.

I smiled before thinking of how to get to him quickly. Fire travel. Perfect. And with that I closed my eyes, letting my body erupt in flames and engulf me. When I opened them and I was behind Seamus who had not noticed I was there yet.

I giggled and he quickly turned. I tapped his arm before he could run though. "You're it." I laughed before running away.

_Seamus is it_ I projected into the others' mind. That's a power we all have; speaking to each other in our minds. It really makes things easier.

By now I was a good eight miles away and decided to take a break behind a pretty large bush.

So far we have been in Forks for a week, living in the woods in the trees. We move to a new location every night just to keep things safe. Neville provides us with food by using his nature power to grow some of the many fruit seeds he brought with him. In less than two minutes they're fully grown.

We use ropes to tie ourselves to the tree branches we sleep on so we don't fall off. The first time we didn't Seamus fell off thirty feet and broke his leg. It took both me and Luna to heal him.

With the strength and speed we all have the traveling doesn't really tire us out. Now get what thoughts you have about us out your heads. We're not vampires; I could smell a few of them when we first came here. Nope, you want to know what we are? We're- what's that?

There was a rustling behind me. I automatically stand up, getting ready to run, thinking it was Seamus, when something caught my eye. Emerging from the bushes was a sandy colored wolf. I stared wide-eyed at this wolf. He was _huge_. He was about the size of a horse. He looked at me as I slowly backed away and tilted his head. He laid down and whined, putting his head on his paws.

I looked at him as he stared back. I stopped moving when I noticed his eyes. They were dark brown but they looked almost…human. How could that be? Hesitating, I started to walk forward cautiously. I felt my magic shift. Something was off. As I got closer he didn't move but his ears perked up. When I finally reached him I stretched out a hand and softly patted his head. He leaned into my touch and I carefully ran my fingers through his fur. He made a sound of approval and I laughed quietly.

"Hello." I said and he looked up at me again. "You're a big wolf aren't you? Pretty intimidating, but you won't hurt me will you?" he nuzzled my knee at this. "I'll take this as a no. See, you're a sweet wolf. I'm Hermione, but people call me Mia, or 'Mione, whichever. I'm new around here but don't really live anywhere at the moment, we're still working on it. If you hadn't guessed, I came here all the way from London. It's just me, my brothers, and our two best friends. We're doing okay, but it'll get better." By now I had sat down and his head rested next to my body. "Are you here all alone? That's not safe. You never know what could happen in these woods."

He got up and went back into the bushes. I was confused for a moment before he came back out with a smallish grey wolf. This time my magic shifted again but twice as much. He barked and wagged his tail. This wolf was smaller than the original but was still big nonetheless. Looking at the wolf a little more I could see she was a female.

"Oh so you're not alone. Well that's good." I stood and walked to the female wolf. I reached to pet her and she seemed tense before relaxing to my touch. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. You sure are pretty." She looked up at me and I noticed her eyes were the same as the others. "It's good to know you have each other out here, like I have my own mini family. We've been here for a week and we haven't quite found a place to make a home but we're close, I can feel it. But frankly, anywhere is better than that hell whole we came from. It was horrible." I said looking at my feet in deep thought. Suddenly the sandy wolf howled and I jumped, looking up in surprise.

"What was that about?" I asked but the wolf just tilted his head at me. "Right you're a wolf, can't speak back. You sure do like to tilt your head, huh?" He barked and wagged his tail. I laughed and patted his head. You sure are a pair of funny wolves."

The gray wolf looked over my shoulder. That's when I felt a presence behind me and heard someone clear their throat.

I froze. That definitely wasn't Luna as it was deep like a male's, but it wasn't any of the boys because it was far too deep. Slowly I turned and came face to face with a very tall, very muscled boy. He was clearly Native American, with his russet skin, and had short raven colored hair and deep twinkling dark brown eyes that stared at me with curiosity. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only dark blue shorts, and I could see he had some type of tattoo on his right arm. My magic just intensified.

"Who are you? I asked cautiously. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked, amusement shining in his eyes. At this I lost my surprise, fear, and caution. I straightened my stance and crossed my arms over my chest, putting on my attitude, and looking at him right in the eye.

"And that's supposed to mean?" I asked and he chuckled causing me to narrow my eyes.

"It means that I've lived here my whole life, and never have I ever seen a little British girl around here." He said with a small grin.

"Then doesn't that mean you should be introducing yourself to me as I'm the new girl and not the other way around?" I countered and his grin widened.

"You're a tough nut to crack, huh? Fine, fine, you win. The name's Jacob Black." He finally relented and I smiled in victory. I looked at me expectantly. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" I asked innocently, knowing exactly what he wanted. Both of his eyebrows rose as he looked at me.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he asked as if it was obvious, which it was. I tilted my head to the side and smiled slyly.

"Why would I?" I asked and he looked at me incredulously.

"Because I told you mine." He said as if he was talking to a toddler. My smile grew and he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know about you but I was always taught never to talk to strangers. So goodbye." And with that I flashed him another smile before walking away, leaving him standing there, stunned.

I walked for about five minutes before I heard running from behind me. "Wait just a second!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and upon reflexes I brought my elbow back, hitting him where it hurts. He doubled over in pain while grunting.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. It was a reflex and I really didn't mean to hit you there. I just really don't like being touched by people don't know. Are you okay?" I said all of this really fast. He finally looked up at me and I saw shock but also a lot of wonder. He shook his head before smiling.

"Now you owe me." He said with a cocky grin, still on his knees so he was about my height. I frowned at him and he laughed.

"Fine. I'm Hermione, but people call Mia or 'Mione. There, happy?"

"Not yet." He said shaking his head. I crossed my arms again. "Why are you out here alone?"

"I'm not. I'm with my two brothers and our two best friends. We're playing tag." I replied and he looked at me skeptically.

"Why are you all in the woods alone?" he fired again.

"Because we can be." I snapped and he raised a single eyebrow. Ugh, him and that stupid eyebrow.

"Then where are your parents?" At this question I looked down and shuffled a bit. "Hermione?"

"At home." I snapped again, finally looking up and the skeptical look was still there.

"Where exactly is _home_?" he asked and I could tell he knew exactly where home was. Before I could reply I heard running from my right and suddenly the others were in front of me.

"Mia! Thank god you're safe! We heard a wolf howl and we didn't know what…" Dean trailed off as he spotted Jacob. All of our eyes widened as we realized; Jacob just saw their super speed. Damn it! What I'm eight, not dead.

"Wait, what the hell was that?" Jacob asked as noises came from our left. We all looked to see eight other boys just as big and muscular as Jacob and one girl who looked packed herself stepped out of the trees. I started to back away, they were very intimidating.

I looked at all their faces and did a double take when my eyes reached the girl and the boy to her right. I looked at their eyes and made a connection to where I saw them before.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, catching everyone's attention but my eyes were on the pair. "I know you two. You two are those wolves I saw a moment ago aren't you?" I said. The girl just stared while the boy tilted his head and gave me a boyish smile. Oh yeah, he was definitely that sandy wolf.

"Looks like we all have a lot of questions." The biggest of them all said looking around at all of us, finishing with me.

"Hell yeah we do." One of the boys to his left said.

"Paul." The big one warned. Paul scowled but kept quiet. "My name is Sam Uley. Maybe we should have this conversation back at my house. That way we don't have to worry about any eavesdroppers." He said. I could tell Sam was the leader.

"How can we know we can trust you?" Neville practically whispered but was loud enough for them to hear. We nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we are only eight after all." Seamus.

Luna raised her hand. "Seven in my case." She said cheerfully. They all looked at her bewildered but the rest of us were use to her strange ways.

"We promise we won't hurt you." Sam said.

"Yeah, we protect people not harm them." Seth said with a bright smile.

I don't know if I'll regret this in the end, but soon the five of us Misfit Toys found ourselves following the wolves to Sam's place for what would probably be a long night.

**There's chapter two! I hope you enjoy! Now just a reminder I will be pairing Luna and Jacob and Dean and Leah both for pairs for imprints. But for Hermione I'm going to have you vote! Now let me just tell you not to be afraid to vote for one of the older one's because until she becomes of age they will be like an older brother or if it were Sam more like a protective guardian. So don't worry it won't be some like perverted nineteen year old hitting on a little girl. So read the options and don't be afraid to vote and review!**

**Sam**

**Paul**

**Jared**

**Embry**

**Quill**

**Seth **


	4. Answers

**Hey this is chapter three! Now before you start reading I you should know that you won't find out who imprinted on Hermione until the next chapter so there is still time to vote! Even if you speak another language or are just a guest I still want you're review and you're vote! My lap-top automatically changes different languages to engilsh so don't let that stop you and if you don't have an account vote anyways! I really need your votes and opinions guys! Now I present, Chapter Three! **

**Answers**

A few minutes of awkward, quiet walking, we finally came to a clearing with a little, red, wooden house. It had a huge yard in the front and a garage attached to the side. On the front porch were four people, three men, one in a wheelchair, and a woman. As we neared Jacob spoke.

"This is my house." He told us from my left. He ran up to the man in the wheelchair and crouched down to hug the man. This was probably his dad. Soon we were right in front of them and while the grownups looked confused they still wore warm smiles, something us kids weren't use to seeing very much.

"I decided to bring them here instead of my house so that we can have your help with a few…issues. Why don't we all go inside so we can go over introductions and we can discus important matters?" Sam said and they all nodded. The boys rushed into the house while the grownups stayed put.

"Sorry about them. You'd think we didn't teach them manners." said the woman, looking at us. She waved her hand towards the door. "Guest first."

Hesitating slightly I lead the way into the house with my family following, Neville bringing up the rear. The inside was small and I was surprised we fit but it was still homey.

Taking seats I ended up on Dean's lap in an arm chair with Luna, Seamus, and Neville sitting at our feet. Sam, Paul, and Jacob were sat on the long couch while the boy and girl who had been the wolves sat on the love seat. Three stood behind the couch and the two smallest boys sat in front of the fireplace. The grownups stood near the wall facing me but the man in the wheelchair pulled up to the front.

"Welcome, children, to my home. My name is Billy Black. The three adults over there are Sue and Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara the third, but we call him Old Man Quil." He pointed to each person as he spoke. They smiled at us and we shyly smiled back.

"And you already know Paul Lahote, Jacob Black, and I." Sam continued. I narrowed my eyes at Jacob and he smirked, causing me to roll me eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw Billy look back and forth at us in confusion. "Behind us are Embry Call, Jared Cameron, and Quil Ateara, Old Man Quil's grandson." They cheerfully waved at us, causing laughter to go around the room. "On the love seat are Seth and Leah Clearwater, children of Sue and Harry." Leah nodded politely while Seth smiled and gave a bright hello and I couldn't help but smile. "And lastly there's Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea, the youngest." They smiled and waved.

"Okay." Seamus started. "Well I'm Seamus Finnigan, to my right is Luna Lovegood and on my left is Neville Longbottom. Behind us is Dean Thomas and on his lap is Hermione Granger." I couldn't help but scowl at my last name but quickly covered it.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now, Sam, why is it that we are all here?" Billy asked and Sam straightened up.

"They know about us." He said bluntly and the grownups' eyes widened. Sam looked at Jacob and he took the hint to explain.

"You see, when Seth howled we all immediately changed to see what was wrong. He told us that there was a little girl in the woods with her siblings all alone. She had told them that they had been in there for a week trying to find a place to make a home. He also said that he felt something odd about her presence, something was wrong. So Sam had me change back into human form and talk to her. After a…interesting conversation," he narrowed his eyes at me and I gave him a smug look, which a few snickered at. "her siblings had run over to us at un-normal speed not knowing I was there. The pack decided to come out and Hermione immediately recognized Seth and Leah by their eyes. And that's why we're here, so both groups can get answers." He finished looking pretty proud of himself. I giggled quietly and he turned to fake glare at me.

"Excuse me." Luna said and all eyes snapped to her. I saw Jacob's eyes widen as he looked at her but no one else seemed to notice. "You guys really are wolves?" she asked in her usual Luna voice.

"You bet!" Brady and Collin said.

"How?" Dean asked and I jumped, forgetting I was sitting on his lap. He laughed and I slapped his chest.

"Well you see, it's in our genes." Old Man Quil said. "Wolves have been in our genes for decades. They're passed on from father to son." At this I raised a eyebrow and looked at Leah.

"I'm the first female to inherit the genes." She explained and I slowly nodded my head.

"Girl power." I said, speaking for the first time since we got here and everyone's heads snapped to me. Leah stared for a second before cracking a slight smile.

"Oh no." Embry said, holding a hand to his heart.

"Did Leah just…just…smile?" Quil said with a feigned shocked face.

"What is the world coming to?" Jared cried.

"Oh, shut up you numb nuts!" Leah snapped and they stopped but snickered quietly. I shared a look with Dean but he just shrugged.

"Anyways," Billy said, bringing attention back to him. "you'll be able to hear more of the legends at one of our bonfires."

"Alright now let's get to the real reason we're here, which is why you kids were in the forest alone." Paul said, clearly getting frustrated. I immediately shrunk back into Dean who held me tighter around the waist.

"Paul." Seth snapped, seeing my reaction and Paul turned to him.

"What? You want to know just as much as me. I'm just getting to the point." He said. Seth glared but it didn't affect Paul.

"Paul." Billy warned and Paul instantly snapped his mouth shut. Billy turned to us and said, "When you're ready." with a warm smile. I looked down at the hair band on my wrist and started to lightly snap it against my wrist. None of us knew how to start or even want to start.

"I have an idea." Brady said, speaking after a few moments of silence. We all turned to him and he continued. "How about we ask you questions and you can answer them so that way you don't feel so uncomfortable." The five of us looked at each other.

"That sounds fine." I muttered and they nodded.

"Let's start simple. Where are you from?" Sue started.

"London, England." Seamus answered. Their eyes widened slightly and I knew the next question before they asked.

"You came all the way from London?" Quil asked. I nodded.

"Where are your parents?" Paul asked in a much softer voice than before. We all looked at each other before we looked at them.

"Mental hospital." Neville whispered. Everyone looked at him in surprise because he talked and because of what he just said.

"Dead." Seamus and Dean chorused sadly. Now everyone was beyond shocked.

"Mom's dead while Dad's in rehab." She said a little more clearly than usual. Everyone looked at her before turning to me. I fidgeted but answered without looking up.

"Dad died but Mom's still in England."I replied. I didn't look up to see their reactions.

"Wait, but I thought you said you were siblings." I heard Jared say.

"Not by blood. We're all adopted by Hermione's family. Her parent's got me from the orphanage when I was five."

"Her parents split up and her mom married my dad. Three months after he died in a car crash and they kept me since my mom died when I was three." Seamus added.

"I met Hermione last year. I never knew my parents so I lived with my grandmother but she got too old to take care of me anymore so Hermione's mom took me in." Neville continued.

"I met her a month after. My mom had died in a lab experiment when I was six and my dad became depressed. He started drinking and got abusive. When Hermione found out she begged her mom to let me stay with them and get my dad help. I've been there ever since." Luna finished. There was a moment of silence and even a few growls here and there.

"Wow." Embry said, breaking the silence. "So, Hermione, if your mom is still in England, who is here watching you guys?" he asked.

Opening and closing my mouth a few times I finally sighed before answering with, "No one."

"What!" many shouted and we flinched.

"You're here alone?" Billy asked incredulously and I nodded.

"Who would let their children come across the world by themselves?!" Sue practically screeched. We all jumped and didn't look at anyone.

"Unless…" Leah trailed off.

"She didn't know?" Seth finished, coming out like a question instead of a statement. We didn't answer nor did we look at them. Instantly they knew their answer.

"You ran away?" Sam asked. After a few seconds we nodded. "Why?"

This time it was me who answered. "Because my mom is a evil person who does bad things to kids." They looked at me in caution and worry.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Paul asked softly. I took a deep breath before explaining.

"Well…she sort of beats us, me in particular. She says that parents have to hit their children for them to learn. So whenever we do something she doesn't like she hits us. Most of the time I tell her it was my fault even when it wasn't so that she wouldn't hurt them. She hated it when we used our powers too. She called us freaks. I believed that we deserved it from the start. But then something happened, I found information that made me realize how wrong she was, how she had no right, and just how evil she was." I explained. I had started out quietly but by the end I was so mad at the memories that my body started heating up and I almost spout fire from my hand.

I looked around the room to see almost everyone shaking with beyond angry looks on their faces. Sue was covering her mouth with tears rolling down her face. Seth, Paul, Jacob, and Sam didn't even look like they were breathing and were shaking the most. If looks could kill the couch would be on fire by how much Embry, Jared, and Quil were glaring at it. Everyone else just looked so shocked.

"And what was it exactly that you found out, Hermione?" Seth asked dangerously low. I feared answering for a second before I sucked up my courage but that didn't stop me from shaking.

"When I was born she had been out of town, in Paris, so my father had not been able to be there. She came home two weeks later with me. When my father asked what had taken so long she said she needed more time to recover. But she lied. When she went into birth she was suppose to have twins which my dad didn't know. She had a miscarriage. I guess she snapped seeing as this was her fifth one." I paused and looked up to see everyone with surprised but confused faces on so I continued. "She planned to have a baby whether it was her own or not. One day she was in the park when she saw a young mother with a baby. The mother put her down for second to throw away something. When she turned around her baby was gone and so was my mother." My voice cracked and Dean pulled me into a hug. "It was me. I was that baby. The women I thought was my mother had kidnapped me."

By now I was silently sobbing into Dean's chest and I could hear the girls in the room doing the same.

"Hermione had been looking for her shoes in her mom's closet when she came across a box labeled 'Children Success'." Luna continued. "Curious, she opened the box. Inside there was a picture of all of us when she first got us. On the back of each picture there was something written. On Hermione's baby picture it said, _'1998, Kidnapped in Paris. First child: Complete.' _Then on mine it said, _'2005, Mother: Dead, Father: Rehab. Fifth child: Mine.' _" Luna had tears in her eyes and Seamus rubbed her back.

"On mine it said, _'2003, Parents: Dead, adopted from orphanage. Second child: Mine'_" Dean said, still holding me tight.

Seamus continued. "Mine said, _'2004, Mother: Dead, Father: Married then killed in a car crash: Breaks taken out. Third child: Mine.'_" Seamus practically whispered.

"My picture said, _'2005, Parents: Insane, Grandmother: Poisoned. Fourth child: Mine.'_" Neville chocked out. All was silent before ruckus broke through.

"What!"

"She kidnapped you?!"

"She killed your father?!"

"I'll kill her!"

"Who would do that to a child?"

"She poisoned your grandmother?!"

"What the hell was wrong with this woman?!" Embry shouted last.

"She had five miscarriages. So she thought she deserved five children to take their place." I replied, finally looking up. Everyone had calmed down somewhat.

"That's no excuse. She took not only innocent lives but your lives too." Harry said. They all nodded and I was confused. Why did they care so much? We had only met today and they all acted protective. It was weird. No one really cared for us except each other.

"Wait a second." Collin suddenly said. We all turned to look at him. "If you ran away from you're mom, how did you get from England all the way here?" he asked. There was a murmur of agreement. The five of us shared a look before responding together.

"Magical teleportation."

Everyone gave us a look of confusion.

"Huh?" Jared asked. I looked at Jacob.

"Well, you're not the only magical beings out there." I responded. They looked at us expectantly.

"Then what are you?" Paul asked. We shared a look before, surprisingly, Neville answered.

"Demigods." He said. Their eyes bulged and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Demi-what?" Brady asked, his jaw hanging open.

"_Demigods._ You know, half-god, half-human." I said casually while laughing at their expressions.

"Prove it." Quil challenged and I secretly cheered. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked. Shrugging my shoulders I stood. Deciding what to do I fire traveled. I opened my eyes and found myself behind Quil. I tapped his shoulder and he jumped about a foot in the air, turning to me.

"How the hell did you do that?" he said in awe. I laughed and simply said, "Magic." before going back to my seat. Everyone was looking at me in either amazement or worry or both.

"That was awesome." Seth exclaimed and smiled. "What else can you do? Do you all have powers?" he asked.

"I control water. I can breathe under water, talk to water animals, and can freeze it too." Dean said.

"I can control fire. I can touch it without burning myself and produce it from my hands." said Seamus.

"I control nature. I can make a plant grow in less than a minute and can turn anything into a plant." Neville said, shyly.

"I can control air. I can shift it anyway, make tornadoes, and produce it from my hands. I can also see the future and make myself invisible." Luna said wistfully.

"And I have all their powers. But I can see people's past, present, and future by touching them. Also my eyes change color depending on my moods. Right now I'm wearing contacts." They all looked amazed that I could do so much.

"How come you can do more than them?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "We don't really know. It probably has to do with whoever my parents are. But there are things that we can all do. Like use our powers to travel, we are faster and stronger than you wolves combined with vampires. I'm the fastest but Dean's the strongest. We have great senses and we can all fly." I explained and everyone, even the grownups, looked excited.

"You have to show us!" Brady and Collin exclaimed together.

Before we could reply Billy interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not tonight. It's getting late and you all need to get home and sleep." We looked outside to see it was dark out.

"Oh, you're right." I said, standing up, my siblings following suit. "We should be going. Thank you for allowing us into your house." I said politely, the other four nodding in agreement.

"Go? What do you mean go? Back into the forest?" Harry asked and we nodded, confused.

"Oh no, no, no you don't. Five little kids will not be sleeping in the forest any longer. That's far too dangerous and you could get sick from the coldness." Sue fretted and I felt something in my stomach from her caring.

"She's right." Sam said standing up. "No, you'll be staying with me until we figure out what to do about your situation." He said. Our eyes widened.

"But we could never ask you for that. A grown man like you shouldn't have to take care of five kids." I said. He smiled warmly at us before crouching to our level.

"You're good kids. And with everything you've been through the last thing you deserve is a cold tree branch to sleep on. Now you're coming home with me and I will hear no ifs or buts about it." He said, leaving no room for argument. We hesitantly nodded and he stood back up with a satisfied smile.

"Patrols are the same boys but when I'm not at the house one of you needs to be to watch them okay?" Sam said and the pack nodded. They all stood to say their final goodnights and soon we were off to Sam's house.

**That's Chapter three folks! Now let me just tell you, this is NOT going to be turning into ANYTHING that has to do with Percy Jackson, okay? I didn't even think of that until after I wrote it.**

**Now I got some votes and two people tied to imprint on Hermione: Seth and Paul. Now I need you to vote on either one of them for the next chapter! So VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! Seth VS. Paul! Also leave a review. Love you! **


	5. First Day, Shopping, and Awkward

**Here we go! Chapter Four. Now I just want you to know that whoever was not chosen to imprint on Hermione will still be very close to her, he will be her second favorite wolf so don't be disappointed if it's not the one you wanted. I'm not going to come right out and say who the imprint is but you'll be able to tell and I'll say in my end note. So enjoy! **

**First Day, Shopping, and Awkward**

Opening my eyes I look around at the unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a small room that had a closet, drawers, a bookshelf, and a bed. To my left was a single window where light shined through the windows. I had moment of panic before I looked at my right side where I saw Luna laying beside me, tightly clutching a very old stuffed rabbit that her mother had given her. She called it Bitzy, who was missing the tip of his right ear and was very worn out, but she still loved it dearly.

Events of last night flood back to my head then; the forest, the wolves and Jacob, meeting the rest of the pack, Jacob's house, revealing our past, and Sam bringing us to his house. I looked down to discover I was wearing a very oversized gray shirt with blue shorts on.

Slipping out of the bed I grabbed my backpack that was beside the door and tip-toed to the door, quietly exiting the room. I looked around the hallway for a moment before I finally found a bathroom. I locked the door behind me and went through my usual morning routine; use the loo, take a shower, put on close I packed, and take my pills. I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I put my hair into a side braid. There were a few scratches on my face but that was nothing compared to what I had on the rest of my body. I sighed, what did I do so wrong?

I turned and opened the door only to come face to face with Dean.

"Good morning." I said and he smiled.

"Isn't it? I'll admit, it feels good to sleep in a bed again." I smiled at his happy face. That's all I wanted, was for my family to be happy, including myself.

"I know. I'm going to go downstairs." I told him, walking around him. He went into the bathroom and turned to face me for a moment.

"Okay. I'll be down in a second." I nodded and he closed the door. I walked downstairs, which led into a short hallway. Walking down there were two doors on both side. One belonged to the living room while the other led to another bathroom. Walking further down the hallway opened to a room which had both a small kitchen and dining room. At the counter stood Sue, who was unwrapping platters of hot food. She looked up when I entered and smiled.

"Good morning Hermione. How was your night?" she asked. I stood there just looking at her before I answered.

"It was nice. Been a while since I slept in a bed. Better than a tree branch." She looked sad for a moment before changing her look and smiling.

"Well get use to it, honey. You'll be here for a while." She responded. I couldn't help but smile and hers grew wider. I walked to where she was standing and climbed onto a stool so I could see the top of the counter.

"Can I help you?" I asked and she looked surprised.

"Sure." She said, still clearly shocked. She shook her head and pointed to a stack of plates. "You think you can set the table for fifteen?" she asked and my eyes widened.

"Fifteen?" I asked in wonder and she laughed.

"Yup. The rest of the pack will be here too."

"Oh. Okay, that makes sense." I took a few plates and started setting the table. Soon after Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna came downstairs and started helping me after saying good morning to Sue, who seemed surprised that we were willingly helping. I set the plates, Luna got the cups, Dean got the forks, Seamus got the spoons, and Neville helped Sue put the food on the table seeing as we're too young to handle the knives.

After sometime, I started humming the tune to the song 'Make it in America' by Victoria Justice while helping put the rest of the food on the table. I was surprised the table didn't collapse by how much food there was. Halfway through setting the table I started singing softly, not even noticing.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street__  
__Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet__  
__I'm just trying to make it in America__  
__Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt__  
__Faded 1985 from a stones concert__  
__And I'm dying to make in America__  
__And I'm singing the words to my favorite song__  
__With the rag top down and my glasses on__  
__And I'm driving straight through America_

_By now my siblings joined in, our voices combining in harmony, and we failed to notice Sue watching us with a shocked grin._

_I wanna taste the sun  
Baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one  
I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America_

By the end we were singing loudly and laughing hysterically.

"Wow." Sue said and we all jumped, forgetting she was there. She was smiling and her eyes were shining. "You guys sound beautiful. You can really sing." We all blushed at her compliment, not use to getting any. "Why don't you kids sit down and get some food before those human food disposers come and eat it all." We giggled, having no doubt they eat a lot by how large they are.

After I filled my plate and started, eating the boys and Leah rushed through the front door.

"Food!" the boys, minus Sam, shouted and rushed to take a seat with a quick good morning to us. Leah rolled her eyes and took the spare seat across from me.

"So, how was your night kids?" Sam asked, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Wonderful."

"Awesome."

"Cozy."

"Great."

"Fantastic."

We all spoke at the same time, causing the table to laugh.

"Well that's good." Sam said, smiling down at us. "We decided that today we're going to take you down to Port Angeles to take you shopping."

"Yeah," Jacob added from my right. "You'll need clothes seeing as you only have a few."

"Maybe another pair of shoes, seeing as the ones they have on are torn up." Seth added. We tried to say something but Jared interrupted.

"And toys. What kid doesn't want toys?" he said happily.

"You guys…" Dean started but was cut off by Embry.

"And maybe some hobbies. They have to have something they each like to do." He said excitedly. Everyone started spouting suggestions as we tried to intervene.

"YOU GUYS!" I finally shouted and that instantly shut them up. "Look, we're really grateful you're letting us stay here, Sam, but we don't want you to have to spend your money on us. You shouldn't have to do that." I said nervously, snapping the band on my wrist again.

Sam laughed lightly but his arms flickered to the band on my wrist. "Hermione, the last thing I have to worry about is money. When my father died he left all his money to me which is more than I know what to do with. It stays in the bank and I only ever spend it if I really need to, and in this case I do. You are five little kids with nothing but a backpack with a few clothes. You deserve to have new things and that's what I plan to give you." he finished, smiling warmly at me.

I looked around the table to see the rest of them also smiling and I felt warm inside from knowing there were people who cared. One look at my siblings and I could tell they thought the same. I made I contact with Seth whose smile grew and he tilted his head, making me laugh which seemed to make his eyes shine. I looked back to Sam, who seemed amused.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"Okay, enough with the seriousness." Jared suddenly said and leaned toward us, a huge grin on his face. "Can we _please_ see your powers?" he asked and the others looked at us pleadingly.

"Oh, Oh, Oh! Can I show them? Please, please, please?!" Dean asked, jumping in his seat with his hand in the air, causing the table to erupt in laughter. I noticed Leah had this sort of dazed look in her eyes as she looked at him but pushed it away as she responded.

"Show us what you got." She said softly causing Dean to turn his excited grin to her. Her small smile turned to a full out grin which caused the whole table to give her shocked looks then one of understanding which turned to smug grins, but she failed to notice any of this. I was so confused but chose to ignore it for now.

"You got it." He responded then turned to me, handing me his glass of water. He cupped his hands together. "You know what to do." He told me and I nodded. I took the cup and poured the water into his hands. Not one drop fell out of his hands as he moved his hands to come level with his mouth. He opened his mouth and blew, as if blowing out candles on a cake, and water bubbles formed from the water and floated in the air. There was a collective gasp around the room as Dean continued to blow bubbles until all the water was gone from his hands. Brady reached to poke one that floated above him only to have it pop and drop water on his face. The table laughed at Brady's shocked, wet face.

"If you poke them they pop. You can touch them but don't poke them." Dean explained and they nodded.

"This is amazing." Seth said, bouncing one between his hands. Embry was catching some in his mouth as they floated by while it looked like Quil was playing basketball on the table with one. Paul and Jared were playing tennis with one, hitting it back and forth with bread sticks, accidently popping a few. Sam was examining one between his fingers carefully while Sue looked over his shoulder in amazement. Leah was blowing on them as they came near her. Brady and Collin threw them at each other, causing some to pop and some to bounce off them. Jacob was bouncing them from one arm to the other, back and forth.

"Watch this." Dean said. He waved his hand and the bubbles combined into water again in the air. He twirled his hand around and the water followed after it, stretching out like a snake. The others looked on in amazement and then Dean tapped the glass and the water settle in the cup again.

"That was awesome." Embry exclaimed and the others nodded vigorously causing Dean to look very proud of himself. "Can we see something else?"

"Not right now, Embry." Sue said and the boys pouted. "Sorry, but you guys should head to Port Angeles before it gets late." She said and Sam nodded.

"She's right. It's two o'clock and it takes about an hour to get there. We'll need all the time we can get to shop for them. Who's coming?" Everyone but Sue raised their hands. "Okay so here's what we'll do, the kids, Seth, Brady, Collin, and Paul will ride with me in my pick-up truck. Jacob, you take Quil, Embry, and Jared in the rabbit since it's smaller. Okay?" We all nodded and he smiled. "Okay then, let's head out."

We followed him outside to where the cars were waiting. There was a monster black pick-up truck and a small 1986 red Rabbit Volkswagen. Sam unlocked the doors and he and Paul got into the front. I saw Seth, Brady, and Collin jump in the back of the pick-up and assumed to follow them. Seth picked me up into the car seeing I was so small and did the same for the rest. When we were seated I had Luna on my left, Neville next to her, and Seth on my right. Brady and Collin were across from us with dean next to Brady and Seamus next to him.

I spent the ride to Port Angeles talking mostly to Seth. He was very funny and you could tell he was a joker. He had a big goofy grin on his face the whole ride and often did his signature tilt of the head that was purely Seth. He kept me laughing the whole ride and felt refreshing to laugh that much.

An hour later we arrived at a big mall. We exited the cars and walked up to the doors. Before we entered Sam turned to us.

"Okay, this mall is really big and we need to make sure that no one gets lost. So, I'm putting one of us in charge of each of you to make sure that you're always with someone alright?" we nodded and he paired us all up with one of the wolves. "Jacob you got Luna, Leah-Dean, Embry-Seamus, Quil-Neville, and Seth you're with Hermione." We all nodded, and I noticed three out of the five wolves had very big grins. "Follow me. We'll start with clothes." And with that we went in.

The first store we went in was a kids clothes shop. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil took the boys to the boys section while Leah, Seth, Jacob, Brady, and Collin took me and Luna to the girls section.

"Seeing as you're boys," Leah said, looking at the boys who were standing awkwardly. "I'll help the girls pick out clothes." And with that we spent the next half hour picking out clothes while the guys looked bored. When Leah tried to offer me a pink shirt Luna automatically took it and threw it half way across the room, explaining to a shocked Leah that if she wanted to live to see tomorrow to never offer me pink again. I hated pick more than I hated that evil women I called a mother. Ugh. Other than that it went smoothly and we finally left the store, much to the boys happiness, with at least four bags each, me and Luna making Seth and Jacob carry ours, not that they objected.

Next we went to the shoe store. We each got two pairs of shoes. I got a pair purple and silver sneakers and light brown boots with white fuzz at the top.

The next store was, much to our excitement, Toys R Us where we were allowed to buy three toys. The boys got action figures and toy cars, of course, Luna bought a doll with red curly hair and two dresses for it. I bought a doll that Embry said looked like me. It had curly brown hair and brown eyes like mine. I also got a toy white horse that looked like the one I once rode as a little girl and a stuffed sandy wolf which I noticed Seth had smiled about.

We walked by a craft store a Dean practically demanded we go in there. When Sam asked why he wanted to go so bad Dean told him about his love for drawing, so with that Sam let Dean get as much as he wanted and Dean looked like Christmas had come early.

"Oh, look!" I squealed as we came to the second landing. Everyone turned to see what I was talking about and saw me pointing to a music store. "Can we go there? Please, please, oh please?!" I begged and my siblings joined me. We all had the same passion for music but me a little more than them.

Sam laughed. "All you had to do was ask. Come on." By the time he finished the sentence we had already bolted into the store. I looked around at the hundreds of CDs that lined the shelves in the room, all the CD players and instruments. We split up, walking down the rows. I came to a computer with headphones attached that allowed us to listen to songs. I put on the headphones and looked through the songs. I came to 'Respect' by Melanie Amaro and started singing, forgetting about the other people in the store.

_(oo) What you want__  
__(oo) Baby, I got__  
__(oo) What you need__  
__(oo) Do you know I got it?__  
__(oo) All I'm askin'__  
__(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)__  
__Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home__  
__(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)_

I failed to notice my voice get slightly louder, but it didn't matter because I was too lost in the music.

_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone__  
__Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)__  
__All I'm askin' (oo)__  
__Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)__  
__Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)__  
__Yeah (just a little bit)___

_I'm about to give you all of my money__  
__And all I'm askin' in return, honey__  
__Is to give me my profits__  
__When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)__  
__Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)__  
__When you get home (just a little bit)__  
__Yeah (just a little bit)__  
_  
By now I was moving to the beat of the music, expertly dancing in place.

_Ooo,__your__kisses (oo)__  
__Sweeter than honey (oo)__  
__And guess what? (oo)__  
__So is my money (oo)__  
__All I want you to do (oo) for me__  
__Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)__  
__Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)__  
__Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)__  
__When you get home, now (just a little bit)___

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T__  
__Find out what it means to me__  
__R-E-S-P-E-C-T__  
__Take care, TCB___

_Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,__  
__sock it to me, sock it to me)__  
__A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,__  
__sock it to me, sock it to me)__  
__Whoa, babe (just a little bit)__  
__A little respect (just a little bit)__  
__I get tired (just a little bit)__  
__Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)__  
__You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)__  
__And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)__  
__(re, re, re, re) 'spect__  
__When you come home (re, re, re ,re)__  
__Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)__  
__And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)__  
__I got to have (just a little bit)__  
__A little respect (just a little bi__t)_

As I finished the song I pulled the headphones off and suddenly I heard cheering from behind. I slowly turned to see the whole store clapping for me. I burned red, realizing they had heard me sing and saw me dance. The pack and my family rushed over with shocked and amazed faces.

"Oh my god, Mia!" Leah exclaimed.

"I didn't know you could sing or dance!" Paul said.

"That was sick! Your moves were awesome. I don't even know how to begin dancing like that!" Brady shouted.

"And your voice was cool. You were so strong." Collin added.

"You were amazing." Seth whispered, seeming dazed and I blushed even more.

"Now that's pure talent. Let's get you some CDs, huh?" Sam said and I nodded excitedly. By the time we actually exited both Paul and Seth were carrying two bags of CDs. I had also gotten a CD player and we all got an MP3.

I was so happy as I walked between Seth and Jacob, holding Seth's left hand and Jacob's right with him holding Luna's hand on his other side, both of them swinging me back and forth in between them. We were going down to the Café for dinner. When we got down there we had to combine a few tables to make us all fit. I looked around at all the different choices; McDonalds, Subway, Burger King, Taco Bell, Dunken Donuts, and so many more. I decided to go with subway since it was always my favorite and I hadn't been allowed to have it since I was five.

I went over there with Seth, Jacob, Luna, and Paul. All the guys got a foot long with almost everything on it while Luna and I got six inch. Mine was ham, pepperoni, and cheese but I had the guy practically put a mountain of pickles. When it comes to pickles and Mac-n-Cheese I was a total freak. The boys shot me a amused and astounded look but I just shrugged.

As we were walking back to the table a voice came from behind us.

"Jake?"

We turned around and the boys tensed. In front of us were four people, two girls and two boys. Three of them were inhumanly beautiful. The girl was not much taller than me with short, spiked black hair. She sort of reminded me of a pixie. She was holding the hand of a tall boy with blonde hair that reached his shoulders and had a pained expression on his face. The other boy was even taller and had bronze colored hair. He looked like this was the last place he wanted to be but he was looking at Luna and I curiously. They were extremely pale but when I looked at their golden eyes I knew exactly what they were. Vampires. Great. I may be eight but I'm not stupid. I know a vampire when I see one.

The one who talked was a girl with brown hair. She was pale but not as pale as the others. She was holding the bronze haired boy's hand and was looking at Jake with wide, nervous but hopeful eyes. They were all looking at me and Luna in confusion and curiousness.

"Bella." Jacob said curtly and her face fell.

"H-How are you?" she stuttered and the boy drew her into his side tightly.

"Fine." he simply replied and gripped our hands tighter. I could tell that something had happened and decided to look into his past while his hand was in mine. I gripped his hands and I saw series of events fly past my eyes; Long haired Jacob, meeting Bella, prom, Bella in forest, vampire leaving her, Bella depression, fixing motorcycles, him falling in love, movie theaters, wolf changes, joining pack, killing Laurent, Bella slapping Paul, Paul transforming, Jacob saving Bella, her finding out the secret, pixie coming back, Bella running to bronze vampire, coven coming back, Bella choosing bronze vampire over Jacob, breaking Jacobs heart, anger.

By the end of all of it I was lightheaded and swayed on my feet. Everyone noticed immediately and Seth crouched down, face etched with worry.

"Are you okay, Mia?" he asked quickly.

I nodded. "Just a little lightheaded, I guess. Maybe from all the excitement today." I said and he smiled. He picked me up and sat me on his hip, wrapping my arms around his neck and his around my waist to hold me in place. Jacob reached over and pushed some hair out of my face, behind my ear, while holding Luna close to his other side and I saw the bronze vampire raise an eyebrow.

"And who are these two little girls?" the pixie asked with a smile. Jacob actually cracked a tiny smile, but before he could answer, Seth did.

"Oh! This is Hermione. And the one at Jacob's side is Luna." Seth said happily and held me tighter. a look of understanding crossed the vampires' faces which confused me.

"It's nice to meet you girls!" pixie exclaimed with a bright smile that creepily reminded me of Luna. "My name is Alice. This is my husband Jasper." She indicated to the pained blonde who nodded stiffly. "And that's my brother, Edward, and his girlfriend, Bella." She finished pointing to bronze head and the girl who hurt my Jacob. I noticed how both Edward and Bella looked cautiously at Jacob at the mention of 'girlfriend' but was surprised to see no reaction.

"If you don't mind me asking," Edward said, speaking for the first time. "why are these girls with you? we've never seen you with them before."

"Actually—" Paul started, annoyed but was cut off by Jacob.

"Due to recent events they will be staying with us for a while." He replied and Paul looked at him angrily. Jacob just shrugged. "What? It's not like it was a secret." Paul just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"How is everyone else?" Bella asked softly, looking at how tight Jacob's grip was on Luna.

"Fine." All three wolves answered; one snappy, one tense, one in his normal voice. Luna tugged on Jacob's shirt and he instantly turned his attention on her, face now soft. Curious. I don't sem to be the only on that noticed because the vampires were all looking from him, to Luna, to Bella, and back. Bella seemed like she was trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes, Luna? He asked.

"Are you okay, Jacob?" she asked, staring up at him. He smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm fine Luna." He assured her and she nodded. Standing up he turned toward the others and Bella's face showed confusion.

"U-Um, Jake, do you mind if I talk to you?" she asked. Jacob looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do but nodded and reluctantly let go of Luna's hand. They walked a few paces away from us.

I felt something bothering my head. It was as if something was trying to squirm in my mind. I rubbed my head and looked up only to connect eyes with Edward. He looked at me intently and in confusion mixed with wonder. I glared at him, knowing he was trying to get into my mind. I felt and heard Seth growl and turned to see him also looking at Edward.

"Leave Mia the hell alone Edward." He ground out and the vampires looked at Seth shocked.

"Keep your mind games to yourself, you son-of-a—" Paul started but Luna slapped his arm before he could finish.

"Don't swear, mister." She said pointing a finger at him and Seth and I cracked up while the vampires smiled, clearly amused.

Suddenly Jacob came storming, beyond angry, back with an angry Bella at his heels.

"Jacob its wrong!" she exclaimed and he turned to face her faster than you could say wolf.

"No, you want to know what's _wrong_, Bella? Hmm? Dating one of _them_. What's _wrong_ is going back to the boy who broke your heart and left for you to almost die in the forest. What's _wrong_ is playing with someone's heart for your own selfish need. What's _wrong_ is ripping there heart into pieces and walking away without looking back. That's wrong, not this. This is something I have no control of while you-you had control! So don't you dare tell me what's wrong and what's right because you of all people have no right!" by the end he was panting and Bella was looking at Jacob with wide eyes and looked on the verge of tears.

No one said anything. Luna and I were confused, Paul looked smug and proud, Seth looked on worried, Edward looked mad but also sorrow, and Alice and Jasper looked like they weren't sure what to do.

"Goodbye Bella. I don't know why it took me this long to realize that all of this is because of you not Edward or the rest of that family. It was all you. And I'm done worrying about you. I have priorities now that are much more important than lusting after you. And that's another thing! It was all lust, never was it love. I know what love is now, and while you may have been my best friend, no, I did not love you. So goodbye Bella, and I hope you have a great life with Edward because I won't be there to see it." With that he nodded to the vampires and turned from a silently crying Bella. He walked to Luna and picked her up. "Come on, guys. The others will be wondering where we are.

With that we all turned and walked to the rest of the pack, not once looking back. We reached the table and sat down to eat.

"Hey, what took you so bloody long?" Seamus asked us. Jacob smiled and looked at everyone as if in a new light.

"I was just leaving the past behind and stepping into the future." And he continued to eat, ignoring everyone's bewildered looks.

**Well here's chapter four! And just in case it wasn't obvious, SETH IMPRINTED ON HERMIONE! Yay! Finally Jacob takes a stand to Bella and puts her in her place! I never really liked Bella so sorry if you're a Bella fan. Please review! Give me suggestions for what you would like to see or comments. **

**I also would like you to know that other than Seth, Jacob and Paul will be her two favorites. If you hadn't noticed Sam will kind of be a father figure to the five of them. Next chapter you will be able to see more of their powers! I should also warn you the kids sing a lot in this story and it will explain why next chapter. But it won't be like a musical or anything! At the beginning of the next chapter I will post all of their ages. Again, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

** -Love Olivia! **


	6. Change Can Be Good

**IMPORTANT! Hey guys, first I would like to explain something. A reviewer and my mom mentioned that I make them sound older than eight years old and there's two reasons for this. First is because since they were all abused by their 'mom' they were forced to kind of grow up before they were ready, so they will still act like little kids but when they talk they'll sound a little older. The second reason is the fact that Hermione is Hermione Granger, brightest girl of her age, so she is going to be really smart and plus the others sort of look up to her.**

**Another thing is that I have not put a lot of Seamus and Neville in so far, so they will be in it more in this chapter. Now time for the story! **

** Change Can Be Good**

**Jacob POV:**

It's been a month since I found Mia and her family in the forest and our lives couldn't get any better as we entered the month of September. The elders adore the kids and find their powers not only amazing but useful. Neville especially bonded with Sue. She has a big garden in her backyard and, much to his excitement, lets Neville help her every day.

Dean and Seamus are often seen together along with Embry, Quil, and, of course, Leah. They mostly spend time at the beach where dean does tricks with the water and Seamus shows the guys his fire powers. Embry loves it when he juggles fire and Seamus has been teaching him how to. He's able to use his powers to make it so the fire balls won't burn anyone when they touch it. Quil likes it when the kids battle with each other using their powers. It really is fun but Leah, Seth, and I constantly worry about our imprints getting hurt.

Speaking of which, the three of us are really getting close to them. Dean really looks up to Leah and whenever she's not around he constantly asks where she is or when she'll be over. Both Seth and I are close to both Luna and Hermione. We always went for walks through the woods, sometimes in wolf form with them on our backs, or we listened to them sing. We did do things separately, too. Seth often sung with Hermione in the yard or read books to her. I was always outside with Luna playing whatever it was she wanted; house, dolls, princess and the dragon, hide and seek, tag, even dress up. The last one the guys loved to tease me about but if it made Luna happy then it didn't really bother me. I still can't believe I finally imprinted and got over Bella, much to the packs happiness after I explained what happened at the mall.

That's another thing, this whole month I've constantly thought of the conversation between Bella and I.

_Flashback:_

_We walked a few feet away._

"_What did you want?" I asked, looking at her cautiously. We hadn't talked since that night in the woods when Edward came back. I might have imprinted but it still hurt how fast she was to leave me._

"_Did you imprint on that girl?" she asked, getting right to the point. I looked over to where Luna was standing next to Paul and a lopsided grin came on my face. _

"_Yeah, it's great right?" I said, not looking away from Luna. _

"_Great?" Bella asked, incredulously. I finally turned to her to see her looking at me as if I was stupid. "How is this great?" she exclaimed. _

"_It's great because I finally imprinted on someone. I thought you of all people would be happy for me." I said, confused on what was going on. "What's so wrong with that?" _

"_Jake, she can't be older than six—" she started._

"_Seven." I corrected. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically. "__**Seven**__. The point is, she's too young! You're sixteen. You're too old for her!" _

"_It's not like I'm going to do anything right now. Of course I'm going to wait until she's older to even let her know she's my imprint." I snapped. She rolled her eyes and seemed to get annoyed._

"_It doesn't change the fact that you will always be nine years older than her! It's not right! You're taking away her choices to be with someone her own age, just like you should be with someone your own age!" she practically yelled. At that I got angry._

"_And since when do you get to tell me what's right and wrong? Last time I checked, you weren't my mother." I yelled back and she looked hurt but at that point, I didn't care. "And something not being right never seemed to stop you, you know, dating a bloodsucker and actually wanting to be one. It's not right, but you're doing it anyways."_

_Her expression turned angry again. "Oh, get over it Jake! You need to accept the fact that I'm with Edward and will always choose him! So move on!" _

_I scoffed at this. "Bella I got over you a long time ago. I don't care who the hell you end up with. You are no longer my world, that little girl is. She's my __**Luna**__. And you will be the last person I let take that away from me." I said with as much passion I could muster. With that I stormed back to where Luna was, Bella hot on my tail._

_End Flashback:_

After we had left the mall and arrived back at Sam's the kids watched a movie in the living room while I explained what happened to the pack in the dining room. At first they were pissed at Bella but when I explained how I finally stood up to her they were so happy they started cheering. The funny part was when the kids came in. They were confused as to why we were cheering but joined in, having no idea why they were cheering. This caused us all to laugh.

So for the past month I have yet to talk to her and for the first time in a while it hasn't bothered me.

Another good change has been Paul's attitude, thanks to the kids. Whenever he gets ready to swear or is in the middle of saying one the girls automatically put a stop to it. It's quite amusing to see Mr. Tough Guy listen to two little girls so easily. Also he has a pretty good relationship with all of them that seems to be picking up his mood immensely. He's teaching the boys how to play sports with the help of Jared, seeing as the women who raised them never let them out of the house to do anything. Paul also loves to have little debates with the girls over anything; the best movie, the best song, the best singer, what food was better, and anything else they could think of. These kids were making Paul less hot tempered and more fun.

Sam seemed to take the role of their father. Whenever they had a problem they always went to him first. He had taken to tucking them into bed at night and making sure he was always at home in the morning. He even got Sue to teach him to cook so she wouldn't have to worry about being at the house every time the kids needed to eat. One time, when Seamus had almost fallen on the front steps, Sam had been able to catch him before he fell and Seamus said, "Thanks, Dad." and walked on unaffected. We had all been shocked, but after a moment he grinned widely. Ever since then they all had been calling him dad, or in Mia's case, 'Daddy Sam'.

We're not the only ones who love the kids, the elders absolutely love them. Billy looks forward to the bonfires more now than ever because of how much the kids seem to enjoy hearing the legends. Old Man Quil has been teaching Seamus how to play an acoustic guitar, much to his enjoyment. Harry is often found with Dean and Leah, looking at Dean's drawings. Man, that kid's got some real good talent at drawing for an eight year old. Sue loves having Neville's company just as much as he loves having hers. They are always in the garden at least twice a week, which let me tell you, looks beautiful.

Our lives have gotten a lot better with these kids around. They make us happier and it feels good to know that they feel like they have a place they belong here. And—

"Jake!"

"Coming Luna!" I shouted, running to the front yard.

**Hermione POV**

Right now I'm sitting at the table in the Clearwater household eating lunch with the pack and the elders. To my left was Seamus while on my right was Seth.

"Hey guys, guess what." Seamus said, looking right at me. My eyes widened as he smirked and I slowly shook my head. All he did was smirk even more and turn to look at everyone else, completely ignoring my shaking head.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Sue asked.

"Oh no." I whispered and laid my head on the table, but, surprise, surprise, Seamus ignored me.

"Hermione's birthday is coming up!" Seamus exclaimed and I groaned, my head still on the table. I heard someone spit out water and I bet anything it was Embry or Quil.

"Embry!" Leah shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." I heard him mumble. The table went silent for a moment.

"When?" Billy asked.

"The nineteenth." Seamus replied cheerfully and I wanted to strangle him.

"I completely forgot to ask you guys when your birthday was. I'm sorry, Hermione." Daddy Sam said and I looked up.

"It's okay Daddy Sam, really." I said and he gave a small smile.

"Well," Jared started, "what do you want?" he asked and the table nodded. I immediately shook my head

"I don't want anything. I got everything I need." I said and they smiled.

"Aw, sweet." Embry faked to wipe tears. "But seriously, what do you want." He asked, making the table laugh. I looked down and mumbled something so low they couldn't hear. "What was that?"

I sighed before looking up. "I want to learn how to read."

The table was silent. The only sound heard was everyone's breathing. After a good two minutes Paul broke the silence.

"You don't know how to read?" he asked softly and I shook my head.

"But Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna can. I've seen them." Billy said, confused.

"They're not dyslexic." I replied and a shocked look came on their faces.

"You're dyslexic?" Seth asked and I nodded. "Is that why you always say no when I ask you if you want to read?" I nodded but that wasn't the only reason. I like the way Seth reads and his voice relaxes me, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"There's more." I said and Daddy Sam nodded for me to continue. "I also have OCD and ADHD. Oh! And I'm allergic to peanuts and so is Neville."

"Wow." Brady whispered.

"How did we not know this?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Well every morning when I wake up I immediately take my pills, so I guess I don't really think about it so much. That's why it never came to attention to tell you. The only thing that bothers me is the dyslexia. Cruella always thought it was a waste of her time to teach me and my siblings didn't know how." I explained and slowly they nodded. Collin looked confused though.

"Cruella?" he asked and I smiled a little.

"That's what I nicknamed that evil woman. You know, Cruella from 101 Dalmatians." Understanding dawned on his face and he broke out laughing, soon followed by the rest of the table. Suddenly Seth had a look of pure determination as he looked at me.

"I'm going to teach you how to read. No matter how long it takes." He promised. At that moment I respected and loved him more than I already had, and trust me, that's a lot of respect and love.

"You promise?" I asked, holding out my pinkie. He smiled and latched his with mine.

"Always." He said. I threw my arms around his shoulders and he held me tight around the waist. After a minute or so Seamus broke the silence.

"Aw, group hug!" he shouted and latched himself onto my back, hugging me tight. We all laughed and soon everyone joined in.

**Seamus, Seamus, Seamus, what are we going to do with you? Well that's Chapter Five! You got to see what went on between Jake and Bella. GO JAKE! GO JAKE!** **Lolzz. Anyways, I gave you a little update on the relationship between the kids, the pack, and the elders and how everyone is feeling about the situation. The next chapter will be Hermione's birthday! And something surprising will come up. DUN, DUN, DUN! So stay tuned and review!**

**-Love, Olivia! **


	7. Birthdays and Truces

**Hey! Chapter six! I don't have a lot to say right now so just enjoy!**

** Birthdays and Truces**

Ever since I told the pack of the issues I had they have been making sure they help me with them. Every morning Daddy Sam makes sure I take all my pills, after I showed him exactly what I take and how many. Seth has begun to try to teach me to read. For the first few days it was difficult because no one really knew how to teach a dyslexic how to read. First, we started by him giving me a few words to read and spell out so he could see what I saw. Then after he learned the basic problems he tried to teach me different ways to actually read what it really said. The main problem I had was with the letters B and D and M and W. when I read they would switch places. Like the word bed would become deb in my eyes. We've been at this for a week and I'm slowly starting to get better at it.

Oh, and guess what! Us Misfits found a new power! We now have the ability to change into any animal we want! One day Luna and Jacob were playing hide and seek and Luna couldn't find a place to hide. She said she thought of how lucky mice were for being so small and then slowly she began to shrink. Suddenly in her place was a small mouse. Amazing right? It took a while to get her back but after at least a hour she had managed to by thinking of her human form. We had all practiced for a weak before we were able to do it like pros. Most of the time we use it to go wolf so we can hang out with the wolves that way. The first time we did it Seamus, of course, turned himself into an elephant and chased Embry and Quil around the small yard pretending to try to squish them. We were all laughing but demanded he change back before someone saw him.

All of this led up to today. Can you guess what today is? Well even if you can I'm going to say it anyways. It's my 9th BIRTHDAY! Today was the best day I've had in a long time. Let me start in the morning.

I had been lying in bed with my sandy wolf who I call Sethy. I bet you know where the name from. Let's just say he was very excited when I had told him what I named it. Anyways, I was peacefully sleeping until my idiot brothers and my lovely sister had to wake me up by jumping on my bed.

"Wake up!" Dean shouted and I groaned.

"Go away."

"Aw, now is that any way to act on your birthday?" Seamus asked in a fake scolding voice.

"It's your fault for waking me up." I said before stuffing my head under the pillow only to have it taken away and thrown to the side. I glared up at Neville who just smiled.

"Come on, Mama Mia! Get up. It's your birthday!" he exclaimed shaking me by my back.

"Yeah," Luna added, jumping by my head. "You can't spend your birthday in bed!" it was her turn to receive my glare.

"Traitor." I muttered and her smile grew. I stuffed my head in the mattress as they began jumping even more and started chanting.

"It's your birthday, it's your birthday, it's your birthday, it's your -"

"ALRIGHT! I'm up!" I yelled and stood up so fast that they all fell off the bed. I laughed at their tangled forms on the floor.

"That wasn't nice." Neville said.

"Either was waking me up, but that didn't stop you." I said, sticking my tongue out at them before skipping down the hall to the bathroom. I took a shower, took my pills, which I will need more of soon, and got dressed before going downstairs.

"Surprise!" the room shouted and I squealed in shock as I entered. I'll tell you the truth, I was expecting to celebrate together but I was not expecting a party. The pack and the elders were there along with my siblings of course. There were green, purple, and yellow decorations everywhere. The table was full with breakfast foods and music was playing in the background.

"Wh-What?" Smart, Hermione. Smart. They all laughed and I blushed.

"This is your day princess." Paul said. He had began calling me that a few days back when he said that I remind him of Belle from the Beauty and the Beast.

"Yeah, when you guys told us you never had a real birthday we made a vow to give each of you the best birthday ever." Leah said, coming over to hug me. This was followed by a round of hugs from everyone before we sat down to eat.

"So here's the plan for today. After breakfast we're going to take you all down to the movie theater seeing as you said you have never been there." Daddy Sam said and I wasn't the only one who beamed. "Jared, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin will be staying her to get a certain something ready." He smirked at me and I pouted. The table laughed and I stuck my tongue out. "Then we'll go out to lunch. After that we'll come back here where you will open your gifts and we'll go to the bonfire. Sound like a plan?" we all nodded and with that we continued to eat.

Soon we had finished breakfast and were piling into Daddy Sam's truck. We decided to see two movies. The first one was The Pacifier and Narnia. Both were really good movies, I might have been eight, my bad, I mean nine, but I did love action movies! It might have not been big action movie but if there was fighting then it was my type of movie.

Afterwards we went to a little restaurant Embry's mom owned called Matris Coquere, or at least that's what Seth said it was. I was still working on my reading. Daddy Sam told me it means 'mother's cooking' in Latin. Once Embry's mother had personally sat us down at a table we took our orders. I got spaghetti and meatballs. I hadn't had that since I was really young and was practically dying when I finally had it in my mouth.

Finally we were on our way home, not that I didn't enjoy the lunch, where I would be able to see what that 'certain something' was that Daddy Sam kept teasing me on. When we arrived home everyone was waiting outside, excited smiles on their faces.

"How was your day?" Harry asked and my smile grew.

"It was so much fun! We went to the movies where we saw the Pacifier, which was really good, and Narnia, which was even better! Then we went to Embry's mom's restaurant where I ate spaghetti and meatballs. I hadn't had that for so long. Seamus made a fool of himself by putting two straws in his mouth and doing a walrus impression which made us all laugh. It was really funny!" everyone was giving me a happy smile which I eagerly returned.

"Well we're glad you had fun. But we're not done yet." Brady said, running over and throwing me onto his back, causing me to squeal in surprise. He started walking towards the woods and everyone followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere." Was all he answered. I narrowed my eyes.

"Somewhere, where?" I asked and he smirked. I could hear the others quietly laughing.

"In the woods." He said slyly and I slapped his head, rolling my eyes.

"No, really? I had absolutely no Idea. No duh the woods! Where in the woods?!" I exclaimed and by now I could clearly hear the others laughing. Brady laughed before setting me down.

"Here." He said, turning to face me. I looked around but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything." I said confusedly.

"Look up."

I looked up and gasped. Above me was a _huge _tree house! It was purple and blue with real glass windows and a real door. There was a small balcony around the perimeter with a black ladder leading up to the house. I looked at everyone else in shock. Everyone was smiling except my siblings who seemed just as shocked as me.

"You built this?" I whispered. The boys nodded.

"It's your own little space for you guys to play in." Jake said.

"Wait a second." Neville said, drawing our attention. "You guys? This is for all of us?" he asked amazed.

"Of course." Paul said, patting Neville's shoulder. "Where's the fun in having a tree house if there's no one to share it with?" the boys all nodded and we grinned.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Jared asked. The five of us looked at each other before racing to the tree house. I was first to arrive and hurriedly climbed up. Carved on the door was our group name; Misfit Toys. I opened the door and gasped at the inside. To my right was a mini library with two bookshelves and a loveseat. In the right hand corner was a small art section that had a desk with two canvases on each side. Then the whole left side was all shelves full to the rim with CDs and there was a radio with speakers in the middle. The final thing was in the middle of the room. There were three guitars; one electric, one acoustic, and one base. Then there was a keyboard to the left behind that and in the back of it all was a drum set. Up front in the middle was a microphone.

To say I was amazed would be an understatement. I was so ecstatic that I started crying. No one had ever cared so much as to go through all this trouble for us. I never had new things, let alone any good things. The other kids had gone off to look around; Neville at the keyboard, Luna at the books, Dean at the art station, and Seamus switching between the drums and the acoustic guitar. I stood stock still, still in a amazed daze. After what seemed like hours but was only two minutes I finally moved forward. I reached out and touched the microphone, hearing the echo from the speakers. I took a breath before trying it out.

_Da Da Da Da__  
__The smell of your skin lingers on me, now__  
__You're probably on your flight back to your hometown__  
__I need some shelter of my own protection baby__  
__Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity_

My voice rang out the speakers softly and the others stopped. The next part Seamus joined me, coming up next to me.

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It's personal, myself and I__  
__We got some straightening out to do_

Dean came over and sang the next verse, taking my hand.

___And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I've gotta get a move on with my life__  
__It's time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don't cry__  
__Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry_

As he sang this he wiped away the tears that leaked out of my eyes. I took hold of Seamus's hand who took Neville's and Dean took Luna's. I sang the next verse looking out to the pack who was staring up at us from the ground._  
__  
__The path that I'm walking, I must go alone__  
__I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown__  
__Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?__  
__And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

We all started singing again. We were all tearing up as we sang. The reason was not only for the tree house but also the song. This was the song my Aunt Mary would always sing us to sleep before she had died from cancer. She was the only one who cared for us and we had lost her. This was the first song I had ever learned.__

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It's personal, myself and I__  
__We got some straightening out to do__  
__And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I've gotta get a move on with my life__  
__It's time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don't cry__  
__(Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry)_

Neville took the next verse, singing with so much confidence that I could see the wolves shocked face from up here. __

_Like a little school mate in the school yard__  
__We'll play jacks and UNO cards__  
__I'll be your best friend__  
__And you'll be my, valentine__  
__Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

Luna decided to join Neville and now they were singing in perfect harmony.

___'Cause I wanna hold yours too__  
__We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds__  
__But it's time for me to go home__  
__It's getting late and dark outside__  
__I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity yeah_

Now we were all singing with as much passion as we could muster, tears flowing freely down our faces. __

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It's personal, myself and I__  
__We got some straightening out to do__  
__And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I've gotta get a move on with my life__  
__It's time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don't cry__  
__Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry__  
__Da da da da da da_

As we finished we all crushed into a hug. Clapping was heard from downstairs and we broke apart. Wiping the last few tears away we walked back down.

"Thank you so much." I whispered. Seth came over and picked me up.

"No problem, Little Bit. Let's go get some dinner, huh?" he asked and I nodded. With that we walked back to the house.

"Hey, Hermione, I was in yours and Luna's room earlier to put your shoes away and I think I dropped my watch in there. Do you think you could check for me?" Paul asked. I nodded and ran upstairs. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. The _whole_ room was redecorated. The walls were a light green while the floors were a yellow rug. Where there use to be one bed was now two. One had blue and pink covers while the other had green and purple. That one had my name written in gold cursive on the headboard while the blue and pink one had Luna's. in the middle of the beds were four white shelves on the wall with our stuffed animals and photos we had taken while here on them. On either side of the beds were big white dressers, Sethy on mine next to my doll, Luna's doll on hers with Bitzy. There was also a toy chest on the right side of the room under the window.

There was one more thing in this room that made me scream in excitement.

"AHH! YOU GOT ME A DALMATIAN PUPPY!" I screamed. Sitting on my bed was a small Dalmatian, which were my favorite dogs in all time. Before my dad died he had showed me the movie 101 Dalmatians and to this day it is still my favorite movie. I heard footsteps run up the stairs as I ran forward to the puppy. He barked excitedly and licked my face as I pet him. I heard a gasp from the door and I could tell it was Luna.

"Oh my god, a puppy!" she ran forward and I let her pet him too.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you a hundred and one times." I exclaimed. They all laughed and I hugged each of them very hard.

"Hey boys, you should go check out your room." Jake said. The boys looked at my room then at each other before running to their room. Not even a second later we heard all three shout, "OH MY GOD!"

"I take it they like their new room."Jared said and we all laughed.

"I certainly do. This is amazing. Thank you again." I said, hugging the closest person to me who just happened to be Seth. The phone rang and Daddy Sam went to get it.

"So what are you going to name him?" Leah asked. I looked at him for a second before answering.

"Roly-Poly. That was my favorite Dalmatian in the movie. You like Roly-Poly?" I asked and he barked, wagging his tail. "I'll take that as a yes." I said and the room laughed. Daddy Sam came back after a few minutes looking confused but serious.

"The pixie Cullen called. She said that she needs to talk to us at the treaty line." He said and the room went silent. I knew who they were talking about, of course. They told me plenty of stories about the Cullens and about the treaty. I was curious as to why she wanted to meet them.

"Well let's go." I said and their heads snapped to me.

"Oh, no you don't, missy. You're staying right in this house. I'm not risking anything with you going." Seth said while shaking his head.

"I'll be fine, Seth. You and I both know I am perfectly able to take care of myself." I said, crossing my arms.

"Still…" he said unsurely.

"If it will help, I'll stay right by your side the whole time." I said. He hesitated before nodding.

"Fine." He grumbled. I grinned and hugged him.

"Alright. Let's go and get this over with." Daddy Sam said.

When we got outside the boys all shifted to their wolf forms. We were going to run beside them since we could easily keep up. With a growl from Daddy Sam we started to run towards the treaty line. It took us less than five minutes to reach the line. There were only Alice and Jasper standing on the other side. The wolves went in the woods to change back and put clothes on before coming back out.

"What is this about?" Paul asked rudely.

"Paul." Sam warned. All Alice did was smile.

"We're here for two reasons actually. First is about Hermione." She said calmly. Seth growled and pulled me towards him. "Don't worry; we don't want to hurt her. Earlier today we were at the movies when we saw you coming out. We heard Paul mention that today was her birthday and we got her a gift. We wanted to welcome you to the town." She said.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a black box and held it out. I looked up at Seth and nodded. He reluctantly let go of me, letting me walk forward. I reached out and took the box from her hands. I looked at her for moment before opening the box. I gasped, inside was a bracelet made out of purple beads. On top of the beads, in a lighter purple, were flowers made out of glass with a bead in the middle of each one.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, looking up at her.

"Happy Birthday." She said cheerfully and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and slowly walked back to Seth.

"Now, reason two." Alice said walking until she was standing right in front of Jake who seemed surprised but suspicious. "Last month, in the mall, has been on my mind for a while. I've replayed what you said over and over in my mind and the conversation between you and Bella. You helped me realize something. You were right; Bella has been playing with your heart. At first I didn't believe it for the stupid reason that you were a wolf. But after the conversation you made me realize, and Jasper too, that what Bella has been doing is wrong. She's using people for her own selfish reasons and the sad part is that I don't even think she realizes that she does it. Also it's partly her fault that our two groups are fighting more than we have before. So we would like to apologize for our behavior towards you. And we can't speak for the rest of the family but we would like a truce. I'm not asking you to forget the treaty or anything, I'm just asking that we can stop fighting and possibly be friends." She finished and everyone was in shocked silence.

No one knew what to say. No one could even believe that Alice and Jasper Cullen were standing here confessing that they take a wolf's side over their brother's girlfriend. Jake just stared at the girl for a few moments. Finally he reached out a hand. Alice looked at it before collapsing her cold tiny hand with his big warm one and shook. Slowly, Jake grinned.

"You know, you're not bad for a bloodsucker." He said cheekily.

"And you're not so bad yourself, mutt." She shot back, smirking. And just like that the tension was gone and we all couldn't help but laugh, even Paul who looked mad before.

"How about you join us for the bonfire?" Daddy Sam asked. The vampires looked shocked. "We promise not to kill you…this time." He joked.

And that's how I ended up here, listening to the legends with Seth on my right and Alice on my left. I knew that at that moment our lives had all just took a drastic turn, whether good or bad. But all I cared about at the moment was finishing my best birthday ever by making memories.

**And there's chapter six! Surprise, surprise, huh? Who knew that any of the cullens would make a truce with the wolves? I thought I would give it a try. Tell me what you think! Pictures of bracelet on profile.**

**-Love, Olivia Rose! **


	8. To the Doctors

**Here's chapter seven! And I noticed I have yet to do a disclaimer so I'm saying this now and it stands for future chapters, I sadly don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. WHAAA! But I do own the mother and some unfamiliar characters coming up in later chapters.**

**Character Ages **

**Sam: 20**

**Paul: 18**

**Jared: 17**

**Embry: 16**

**Jacob: 16**

**Quil: 16**

**Seth: 15**

**Brady: 13**

**Colin: 13**

**Hermione: 9**

**Dean: 8**

**Seamus: 8**

**Neville: 8**

**Luna: 7**

**To the Doctors**

"Kids, are you ready?!" Daddy Sam shouted up the stairs. We bounded down stairs with sullen faces.

"Remind us again why we have to go to the doctors?" Seamus grumbled with a pout.

"Because we need to know that you're in healthy condition and if you're not, what we need to do." Daddy Sam said amused. We all huffed. What kid likes to go to the doctors?

"Why are we going now instead of last month?" Neville asked. Over the last month and a half he's grown more comfortable around the pack and he's not as nervous around them.

"No one had any available spaces in La Push to make an appointment." Daddy Sam said, leading us outside with Paul and Leah already in the car. The other boys had patrol, which Seth and Jacob were not happy about.

"So if you couldn't get a appointment in La Push, then where are we going?" I asked as we drove away from the house, down the street. Paul and Leah growled from the front before Daddy Sam sent them a warning glare.

"We're going to Carlisle Cullen." He sighed.

_Great. This day just gets better and better. _

After twenty minutes of driving we arrived at the Cullens house. It was huge! And pretty too.

"Wow." We all whispered. As we pulled to a stop I noticed three of the vamps standing on the front porch. Two of them were Alice and Jasper with smiles on their faces, more Alice than jasper but it was there. The other one looked older. He had blond hair and a kind face but that didn't make me any less wary.

We exited the car and came to stand in front of the house.

"Alice!" Luna squealed as she ran top speed into Alice's arms. They had automatically connected when they learned they could both see the future. They had a lot in common other than that too but the major thing was their love for fashion.

I on the other hand spend more time with Jasper. I love to hear his stories of the war and how he met Alice and…we everything! The boys were mostly neutral with both of them. I ran forward and wrapped my arms around Jasper's tummy. After a few seconds I released him and smiled up at him, which he returned.

"How are you, Mimi?"

"I'm good even though I don't want a check up." I grumbled and he just laughed. "Feel the love. How about you Jazzy?" I asked as I glared at him. He laughed and hugged me again.

"I'm good." With that he let me go. I turned to see the older vamp looking at me with a gentle smile but I've learned over the years that gentle smiles don't always mean they're nice people.

"You must be Hermione. Welcome to my home. I've heard a lot about you and your siblings. I'm Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely. He nodded then turned to the other kids who introduced themselves.

After introductions were done, Daddy Sam turned to Carlisle. "Thank you for doing this check up. We really appreciate it." My siblings and I gave him a look. "Well _I_ really appreciate it." This caused the adults to laugh as us kids grumbled.

"It's no problem. Why don't we go inside and get those checkups done and over with." He said.

"Yes, PLEASE!" Seamus shouted, running into the house with Dean hot on his tail. I looked at Carlisle in apology.

"I have a theory that he was dropped on his head as a child or maybe his mom pushed too hard and he went flying into a wall when he was born. Point is he's not all there." I explained and they all laughed. Carlisle led us inside which was just as beautiful as the outside. I looked around and noticed that there were four more vamps in the living room. One I noticed as Edward who we met at the mall. One was HUGE. He had short black hair and a wide smile. You could tell he was a happy person by the smile lines on his face and the mischief in his eyes. He looked like he was made of stone and had big muscles. He had his arm around a girl who was very pretty with long blond hair. Her expression was hard as she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here and her body was stiff. Sitting in an arm chair was a older woman who was still very pretty with chocolate brown wavy hair. She had a bright smile as we entered the house.

"Kids this is the rest of my family. You already know Edward." He gave a curt nod. "The two next to him are Emmet and Rosalie." Emmet gave us a wave with a big grin while Rosalie just looked at us. "And lastly this is my wife Esme." Esme nodded with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said quietly, my shyness coming on for a moment.

"More vamps. Awesome!" Seamus exclaimed. "I would really love to talk to you, especially you big guy, but I really want to get this checkup done. So let's rock and roll!" he shouted and the Cullens laughed while the rest of us rolled our eyes. Only Seamus.

"Okay, would you like to go first, Seamus?" Carlisle asked.

"Heck yeah. Let's rock this checkup like we own it." A little jig followed this as he followed Carlisle upstairs. We all took seats on the couches. I ended up between Emmet and Neville. I felt Neville shaking slightly next to me and grabbed his hand. He gave me a grateful smile which I returned. I looked to see Dean sitting on the floor staring up at Emmet who was staring right back.

"You're big." Dean said bluntly. Emmet boomed out a laugh that had us jumping a foot in the air.

"Dean!" I snapped and he turned his 'I'm innocent' face to me.

"What? I was just stating the obvious." He said matter-of-factly before turning to Emmet again. "I wonder how long it would take me and Seamus to take you down." At this Emmet laughed even harder than before the sound ringing through the house.

"I'm a vampire, kid. Strongest of the bunch." He chuckled out and Dean just raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I had no idea." He said sarcastically. "I'm a demigod, dude. Strongest of the bunch." He mocked Emmet's words. Seamus chose this time to come running in.

"DEAN HE WANTS YOU!" He shouted loudly. We all flinched from the volume because of our sensitive ears.

"Dude I'm right here." Dean exclaimed as he got up.

"And?" Seamus asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean just sighed and shook his head before turning to Emmet and narrowing his eyes.

"When I'm done I'm coming after you. You me are gonna dance and I don't mean the waltz." He challenged as he headed upstairs. Everyone was laughing, even Rosalie cracked a small smile.

"How about the tango?! Hip-Hop?!" Emmet shouted upstairs.

"Definitely the tango!" he shouted from upstairs before we heard the door close. We were all laughing before we settled down and Seamus took Dean's place in 'harassing' Emmet. For the next ten minutes we talked, getting to know each other, when Dean came down.

"Mia you're up." Dean said. I nodded to him before I went upstairs to the only room that's door was open. Before I stepped inside I heard Dean shout, "All right big guy, let's tango!" a crash followed afterwards. I smiled slightly before I walked inside.

"Hello, Hermione." Carlisle said.

"Hi." I said shyly. I was really nervous. What would he say when he saw my scars?

"Why don't you come over here and lay down on the gurney." He said. I came over and sat down and he lowered the seat back. "Okay, first I'm going to start by putting some pressure at some points okay?" I nodded and he started to gently push down on certain body parts. The only place that really hurt was my right shoulder, my stomach, and my left hip. "Okay, so a few points hurt. Now I see your arms have a few scratches but I still need to check your stomach, back, and legs." At this I whimpered and folded my arms over my torso. "I won't hurt you Hermione. I promise." Even at this I didn't budge. He looked at me sadly. "Would it make you feel better if someone was up here with you?" I nodded quickly. "Who would you like?"

"Paul." I answered immediately and he nodded. He left the room and a minute later he was back with Paul.

"Hey baby girl." He said soothingly as he took my hand. "It's going to be all right. All he wants to do is check to see how bad things are okay?" I reluctantly nodded and unfolded my arms. Carlisle softly lifts my shirt until it was just below my chest. Both men gasped softly at the sight of my stomach. There were scratches all over, some longer than others, and a big bruise in dead center that was slightly fading. They both looked at me in horror and I closed my eyes. I felt my pant legs go up and I knew they looked the same with a bruise on my hip. "I'm going to kill that son-of-a bitch." I heard Paul mutter and I closed my eyes tighter.

"Hermione, I need you to sit up for me so I could see your back. Do you think you could do that for me?" Carlisle asked quietly. I took a deep breath before I sat up, eyes still closed. My shirt was lifted off my back and I heard Paul growl. On my back there was one long slash that went from my right shoulder to my left hip. My shirt was lowered but I didn't move.

"Mia?" I heard Paul say from in front of me but I didn't move. "Can you open your eyes for me, babe?" I didn't move for a moment before slowly opening my eyes to see Paul looking at me with a worried expression. "There are those beautiful eyes. How are you?"

"Do you still love me?" I blurted out, my voice trembling. He looked shocked before his face turned confused.

"Of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn't?" he asked, sitting next to me and holding me close.

"I thought you would think I was nasty and wouldn't want me anymore. " I sniffed and he held me tighter but not too tight.

"Now you listen to me. We love you no matter what. You could have a nose longer than Pinocchio, warts all over your face, and skin as purple as a plum and we would still love you. It's your personality and who you are at the heart that makes us love you not what you look like. Do you understand me?" he said fiercely and I nodded. He kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears.

"Hermione." Carlisle said as he walked up to us. In his hands was a container with what looked like white lotion. "This cream will help get rid of those scratches. Some of the big ones will be permanent but this will help them fade down at least." He explained while handing the container to Paul.

"Thank you." Paul said and Carlisle nodded.

"Thanks." I said quietly and he smiled.

"Anytime. Now, if you would please send up Luna." We nodded and with another thanks we left the room. As we entered the living room I saw Emmet wrestling Dean and Seamus, obviously surprised by their strength. Dean had his arms wrapped around his neck while Seamus had just tackled him down by his waist.

"How the hell are you so strong!" Emmet shouted as he tried to get them off him. The others were on the other side of the room watching while laughing their butts off. Rosalie was actually taking pictures.

I have a feeling this is going to be a long year.

**Okay, Okay, I know it has been two months since my last update but I've been extremely busy. My birthday was on the 19****th**** of December, my niece was born on the 20****th****, then we had Christmas, then there was some family drama that was needed to be taken care of, then I had to take midterm exams (UGH), and finally I had the fitness gram for gym. Very tiring. But I'm back baby! So review and tell me what you think! BTW I'm going to keep the main character selection for this story as Hermione so that when the new people read it they won't know who imprinted on Hermione until the fourth chapter. I love all of you! IMPORTANT: I'm having some writers block so any ideas for future chapters would be greatly appreciated. THANK YOU! remember to review! **

**-Olivia Rose **


	9. Here Comes Trouble

**Here's Chapter Eight! Enjoy!**

** Here Comes Trouble**

**Cruella's POV**

The liquor burns my throat as I swallow my fifth glass. How dare those son of a bitches leave! Do they not know who I am? Do they not know who they belong to? Who owns them? Everything I did was for those brats and this is how they repay me?! Oh no, no, no, that just won't do.

I was currently sitting in a chair I brought up to Hermione's room. I look around the room searching for something, _anything_, that will lead me to where they are. I never thought she would have found that box. That damn snoop. I still can't believe she had the _nerve _to use her freak powers on me; blowing me into the wall and knocking me out only to wake up to an empty house. Who does she think she is?

She is mine. They're all mine. I _will _find them and when I do they will definitely be punished for the trouble they caused me. Oh yes, that sounds very nice.

**Bella's POV**

My back was against Edward's chest as we sat in the Cullens living room. I was currently listening to Alice talk about new fashionable scarves that she saw in her new magazine. Typical Alice. Jasper was next to her reading a book. The rest of the Cullens were out hunting and should be back any minute, but this was not all that was on my mind.

For the past couple of weeks I couldn't stop thinking of Jake and what he had said. I never meant to hurt him but I needed someone. I didn't ask for him to fall in love with me. Yeah I might have led him on a little bit but if I hadn't he might have not kept me company anymore. He's a grown boy, he'll get over it. But that's the problem. He _did_ get over it. He forgot all about me and instead imprinted on some seven year old. A seven year old! He's supposed to be _my_ best friend. He's not supposed to leave me behind for some kid; he's supposed to be there for me and only me. I may not love him, I'll never love him like I do Edward, but that gives him no right to ditch me.

My thoughts were interrupted when the rest of the Cullens came through the door.

"I still can't believe I got beaten by two little eight year olds. They weren't kidding when they said they were strong. My back still hurts!" Emmet whined as he entered first with Rosalie behind him and the elder Cullens behind her.

"Oh quit whining, Emmet. You got beat up, get over it." Rosalie said while slapping him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed while rubbing his head. "I will not get over it! I'm calling Sam and telling him I want a rematch with those little rascals." With that he bounded to the phone.

"What are you talking about? Why is he calling Sam?" I asked. Never did I ever think I would see the day where a Cullen happily called any member of the pack. Who was he talking about anyways?

"You know those five new kids that the pack took in?" Edward asked me and I nodded my head.

"Well I only know the two girls. Hermione and…Luna." I said trying not to sound to disgusted when I said the other girls name, but by his expression I knew he could tell.

"Well the other three are boys; Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Yesterday Sam brought them all over to get a checkup from Carlisle since no one in La Push had room for an appointment. When they were here dean took an interest in Emmet and challenged him to wrestle. Emmet, being the cocky ass he is, agreed. Let's just say he got whooped by two eight year olds." Edward finished and they all laughed, even Rosalie.

"Hey I did not get 'whooped'. It had simply been luck that they won." He stated firmly as he came back into the room. The Cullens just laughed at him again as I sat here shocked. "Anyways," he continued over their laughter. "I called Sam and he's letting them all come over next Wednesday. He said he may not like them hanging around us so much but if it makes them happy then he's happy. Those boys are going down!" he yelled with determination.

"We have to hang around the dogs again?" Rosalie said in her usual distain.

"Hey, at least you'll be able to see Neville. You seemed to really like him." Esme said and a small smile grew on Rosalie's face.

"He was a sweet child." She relented.

"Wait, the whole pack is coming?" I asked. I had an anxious feeling in my stomach about possibly seeing Jake again.

"No, just the Misfits, Sam, Paul, Jacob, Leah, and Seth." Emmet replied. My heart skipped a beat when he said Jake's name. it a good thing Edward can't read my mind because I'm not too sure he would like the thoughts going through it right now. I have to find a way to get Jake back.

"The Misfits?" Edward asked.

Emmet nodded. "That's what the kids call themselves."

"Oh."

"Yay! I'll get to see Luna. She can help me sew up a new dress I designed." Alice squealed and I flinched. Great, she liked the girl too. Ugh.

"And I can teach Hermione to cook those cookies she loved so much." Esme added with a warm smile. "Seth might enjoy that too." she added as afterthought causing jasper to snort.

"He'll like and do anything she does." He said slyly with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Emmet asked confused. Alice took a quick cautious look my way before answering.

"Seth imprinted on Hermione, Leah imprinted on Dean, and Jacob imprinted on Luna." She stated and there was silence.

"Oh how wonderful! At least these poor kids will have someone that will always be there for them." Esme said. There was a murmur of agreement and they continued to talk about the Misfits and the pack as I got lost in my thoughts. What was happening? They were willingly hanging out with the pack for these kids? Who are they anyways? They're turning my world upside down and I don't even know them! Rosalie was smiling, Emmet was being beat by eight year olds, Alice hardly talked to me anymore, and Jake was taken away from me. This is way too much and something must be done.

"Alice?" Edward's voice broke me from my thoughts and I turned to look at the girl. She was in a trance, she was having a vision. After a few minutes she came back and she looked at us with worried eyes.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

**Seth's POV**

I walk along the ocean shore, hand in hand with Mia, at La Push beach. In my other hand was a bucket full of shells that she's picked while walking. I smile as she crouches to pick another one and reaches over to put it in the bucket.

How did I get so lucky? Here I was with the most beautiful little girl on this earth. How much better can life get? i never thought imprinting on someone would feel this good. I'm so much happier than I was before, and if you knew who I was, that's saying something.

"Oh! Seth look!" Mia squealed as she ran forward to pick up a nice big shell that was pink and white. "Look how pretty it is." She held the shell up and I smiled at her excitement. It literally made the world brighter.

"It's fantastic." I told her and she beamed causing me to do so too. My phone started to ring in my pocket and I took it out to answer.

"Hello?" I said as I put it to my ear.

"Hey Seth." Brady responded on the other side. "Sam needs us all to go to the treaty line. The Cullens have something they need to talk to us about."

I sighed and looked at Mia who was picking more shells. I really didn't want to leave but this must have been important. "Okay. We'll be there in five."

"Kay. See ya." I hung up and walked over to Mia.

"Hey. Sam needs us to go to the treaty line, princess." I said as I crouched to her level. She looked at me with her big, brown doe eyes that almost made me melt.

"Will we come back?" she asked softly and I nodded, completely under her trance. This better be important for me to be wasting my precious Mia time. "Are we meeting the Cullens?" she asked with hope. When she went to get a checkup she grew quite closer to the other Cullens, especially Esme. I think it was because of her mothering nation.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. she giggled and nodded her head. I picked her up and walked over to the woods. I put her down and went behind a tree to get out of my clothes and shift into my wolf form. She came over and took my clothes, putting them into her bucket, and climbing onto my back. We speeded through the woods and were the last ones to make it to the treaty line. I went and transformed to my human form, changing back into my clothes, and came out. I picked Mia back up and turned to face the Cullens and saw Bella with them. Mia waved to them which they returned except Bella.

"What is it?" Paul asked gruffly. I sighed. Only Paul.

"We have some unsettling news." Carlisle said. Oh no, this can't be good.

"What is it?" Sam said in a nicer tone. The Cullens shared a look before Carlisle responded.

"Victoria is coming."

_Just when I thought my life was perfect. _

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Trouble is coming their way. Here's another chapter and more drama is coming. Btw this is during Eclipse. I hope you like this chapter and remember to REVIEW! And can someone please tell me what OC, OOC, Beta, and AU mean? And please feel free to PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. Love you!**

**-Olivia Rose **


	10. We're All In This Together

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm back already! IMPORTANT: Bella's graduation has already happened and they already knew about the army before but now they are just finding out that Victoria is the one leading them. So, here's chapter nine. Enjoy!**

** We're All in This Together **

**Hermione's POV**

"WHAT?!" the pack shouted while the rest of us looked confused. I took that Victoria must be a bad person and probably a vampire, but what did she have to do with them?

"What do you mean she's back?" Paul snapped.

"Do we need to dumb it down for you?" Rosalie snapped back. They glared at each other before Daddy Sam and Carlisle sent their members a warning look.

"Alice tell them what you saw." Esme said.

"She's the one creating the army, all newborn vampires. We don't know their intentions right now, but it can't be good." Alice finished as she looks at us all. Newborn vampires. I've heard about those, they can never control their thirst and go crazy for the first year or so.

"You don't know their intentions?!" Jared exclaimed. He gestured widely toward Bella, "It's pretty damn obvious what they're intentions are! The crazy bitch has wanted Bella's blood since the day that James dude died." He yelled and the pack nodded. So that's what this is all about; Bella. Of course, god can't that girl keep her but out of trouble?

"We understand that." Edward said as he glared at Jared. "What she meant is she doesn't know her plans yet, what her next step is."

"So why are we here? Bella's not our problem anymore." Jacob asked, speaking for the first time. Shock was the common emotion running through the group at these words. Rosalie had a smug little smirk that mirrored mine, Luna was smiling her usual dreamy smile, and Alice and Jasper were trying to hide their smiles, but Bella's was the best of them all. Hers was a mixture of shock, hurt, and anger that she poorly concealed.

Carlisle sighed before answering, "We understand that Jacob," Bella looked at him in surprise which he pretended not to see, "but if this army comes here then we must stop them. If we don't they'll raid all of Washington, including La Push, and now that you have children this is very dangerous for them too." At this our ears perked. This Victoria person was no joke. She's created a whole army just to kill this one girl. She's nuts! I saw the pack share a look and knew what was coming next.

"We're in, for our people and mostly…for my kids." Daddy Sam said and I couldn't help but smile. I had the best daddy, brothers, and sisters in the world. But now I'm worried. They're putting their life in danger for us. What if they got hurt? What if they…no, no, no. Bad thoughts, no bad thoughts.

"I will keep you updated. And thank you for helping, it means a lot." Alice said and we nodded. They turned to leave and I saw Bella still staring at Jake.

"Bella, come on." Edward whispered to her, grabbing her arm. She took one more glance at Jake before letting Edward lead her away.

"Well that was awkward." Dean said as he threw himself on my bed.

"You could say that again." I said as I laid my head on his stomach.

"Well that was awkward." He repeated with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes at him. We had just gotten home and were laying on the beds in my room; Dean, Neville, and I on mine with Seamus and Luna on hers.

"So what do you think of this whole Victoria thing? It's kind of scary." Neville said nervously, wringing his fingers together.

"Yeah it is." Luna murmured as she twirled her hair.

"Don't worry guys. This is the pack and the Cullens we're talking about. If anyone can kick some blood thirsty vamps it's them. They'll have them calling for their human mommies before the light fire to their cold butts." Seamus said and we all laughed.

"He's right. They got this in the bag." I said and they nodded.

"So, are you guys excited for next Wednesday?" Dean asked.

"YES!" Seamus shouted and he jumped up. "We're so going to take Emmet down! Did you see his face last time? He looked like he just lost the Olympics when we beat him." Seamus yelled as he punched the air in front of him.

"I know right!" Dean yelled as he got up to join him. "He was all, 'how the hell are they so strong?' and, 'Get these mighty midgets off me!'. It was so funny."

"Oh!" Seamus exclaimed as he looked like he just got a great idea. "We should call ourselves the Mighty Midgets!" he said excitedly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's awesome! The Mighty Midgets take down the Big Grizzly!" Dean added in an announcer's voice. They burst out laughing with the rest of us giggling at their antics. Standing up, I told them I was going to the bathroom, and left the room. Entering the bathroom, I looked locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. My smile dropped and was replaced by a worried expression. To tell you the truth, I was really worried. I grew to love my new family and now there was a chance they would get hurt. By what I heard and got from people's memories, newborn vampires were really dangerous and could kill you with a swing of their arm. What if someone got badly hurt, or worse…killed? I believe that they could handle this but it doesn't stop a person from worrying.

Suddenly water burst from the sink, hitting the ceiling and flowing down onto the floor. I had quickly moved and avoided getting wet. What just happened? I heard stomping feet running up the stairs and the bathroom door banged open, scaring me, and causing me to flinch away. There stood Daddy Sam with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened?" he asked and I backed away.

"I'm really sorry Daddy Sam! It was an accident, honestly! I was just standing here, thinking, and it just burst! I didn't do it. Please don't punish me, I didn't do it. I'm really sorry, Daddy Sam, really sorry." I quickly explained, tears running down my face. Was he going to punish me? Hit me? Send me away? This was the first time something bad had happened and I really didn't want to know what would happen.

"Shush, Mia, its okay." Daddy Sam said, walking over to me and kneeling down. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. "It's okay, princess. Everything is fine. You're not in trouble, you explained what happened and I believe you. Something could be wrong with the pipes, or something, so you're not in trouble." He said as he patted my head. I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Really?" I whimpered.

"Really."

"So you're not going to hit me?" I asked. He looked at me sharply, his eyes widening.

"You thought I was going to hit you?" he asked. I looked down but he lifted my chin up to look at him again. "Listen to me. Never, not as long as I live, will I ever put my hands on you. You hear me? You will never be hit again. You have all of us to make sure that doesn't happen. Do you understand?" He asked warmly but firmly. I nodded and he kissed my head. "I love you, princess."

"I love you, daddy." I whispered as I fell asleep in his arms, waters raining over our bodies.

**There you go! I decided to add in the accidental magic to show that she WILL be a witch and the rest of them WILL be wizards and witch. Now when I had my mom read this story she asked how they were all demigods if they're not blood related. That will all be explained when they go to Hogwarts. So tell me what you think and REVIEW!**

**-Olivia Rose**


	11. A Day with the Cullens

**Hey! Here's chapter ten! Don't have a lot to say so let's just get to the story!**

** A Day with the Cullens**

**Hermione's POV**

Finally, today was Wednesday! Today we're going to the Cullens. We just finished breakfast and were heading to the car. Going to the Cullens were Dean, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Sam, Paul, Seth, Jake, Leah, Brady, Colin, and myself.

The drive to the Cullens was uneventful except for Seamus, Dean, Brady, and Colin belting out the notes to some of the songs on the radio. When we arrived the Cullens and Bella were waiting outside.

"EMMET!" Dean and Seamus yelled. They jumped out the car before we even parked and slammed into Emmet, causing them all to fall. They laughed as they began to wrestle in the dirt. Boys. We exited the car and walked over to the others.

"Thank you for inviting us over for the afternoon." Daddy Sam said politely. Sam had slowly grown to accept the Cullens when Alice and Jasper apologized, and now he was even on friendly terms with Carlisle. The other pack members were still a bit tense around the Cullens but they didn't fight as much anymore.

"The pleasure is ours. Please, come in." Carlisle said with a smile and with that our day started. Ten minutes later Rosalie had taken Neville in the garage to show him her cars, which he had taken an interest to. Jake and Jasper were dragged upstairs by Alice and Luna who were working on some design, much to the boys' displeasure. Brady, Colin, Paul, and Leah had gone outside to watch the other boys wrestle, their laughter floating through the walls. Sam was talking to Carlisle in the living room, and Edward and Bella were somewhere in the house doing god knows what. Seth and I were in the kitchen with Esme, who was teaching us how to make cookies. I was really having fun and by the looks of it they were too.

"Okay so why don't you mix the batter, Hermione?" Esme said, handing me a spoon. I nodded and took the spoon from her. While I mixed the batter Esme got a pan ready. Seth was standing to my right, watching me at work, and I got an idea.

"Hey, Seth?" I said and he tipped his head to the side. "You got something right there. No…there." I took the spoon and smeared cookie dough on his cheek. His jaw dropped before he mock glared at me. I was bubbling with giggles, causing Esme to look over. When she saw the dough smeared on his cheek she had trouble containing her laughter.

"You think this is funny?" he asked me and I nodded while giggling. He took some off with his finger and tasted it. "Hm. It really is good. You should taste it." Before I knew what was happening he had smeared cookie dough all over my mouth and cheeks. I gasped as he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes. "You're going down!" I yelled and threw a handful of cookie dough at him. With that a cookie dough war started, and after a little while even Esme joined in, teaming up with me against Seth. Sometime later someone cleared their throat at the door and we stopped, turning to see Sam and Carlisle at the door, amused expressions on their faces. Looking at myself I saw that I was covered in cookie dough, head to toe. Looking at the other two I saw I wasn't the only one.

"Having fun?" Carlisle asked and I started giggling. They looked at me before Seth and Esme joined me. "I'll take that as a yes."

After we had calm down Esme said, "Okay, why don't we go get cleaned and we'll try those cookies again." We nodded and, after leading Seth to a different bathroom, Esme lead to another one. "Now I understand why Alice went out and bought you these clothes." Esme said as she handed me a green shirt and white shorts with some green flip-flops. After thanking her she left me to take a shower. For the next twenty I cleaned up and got all the cookie dough out of my hair. After I got out and dried, I got dressed.

Exiting the bathroom I was about to go back downstairs when I heard music flowing from the room down the hall. Curious, I walked slowly towards the last room. I peeked in the room to see Edward playing a grand piano in the middle of the room. The room itself was pretty small. The left wall was all glass while the right one was a big bookcase filled with books and music. I turned my attention back to Edward. I didn't recognize what he was playing.

"That's because I wrote it." He said, startling me from my thoughts. He laughed, ending the song, and turning to face me with a lopsided grin. Then something in my memories came back to me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you could read minds." I said and his smile grew. "So…you wrote that?" he laughed and nodded. Turning back to the piano, he patted the spot next to him. I hesitated before walking over and sitting next to him. He started playing again and I focused on the music, watching his fingers dance across the keys. It was like a lullaby, slow and flowing. It was beautiful. I loved the piano, my Aunt Mary had taught me how to play when I was younger and I have been playing ever since. The song ended and he looked down at me.

"Do you like it?" he asked and I nodded my head. "So, you like to play?" I nodded again and he gestured toward the piano. I hesitated, nervous, before touching the keys. I started to play something simple, becoming more and more confident, fingers flying across the keys. By the end of the song I had forgotten he was there, so I jumped when he started clapping.

"For a nine year old girl, you're really good." he said and I smiled shyly.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He laughed before turning to the piano again. After a moment of thinking he started playing again. I automatically noticed the song; it was one of the first ones my aunt taught me. The name was _Songbird _by Eva Cassidy. Hesitating, I slowly started to sing along with the music.

_For you there'll be no crying__  
__For you the sun will be shining__  
__'Cause I feel that when I'm with you__  
__It's all right I know it's right_

Edward was surprised but his expression quickly turned into a smile as he listened.__

_And the songbirds keep singing__  
__Like they know the score__  
__And I love you I love you I love you__  
__Like never before___

_To you I would give the world__  
__To you I'd never be cold__  
__'Cause I feel that when I'm with you__  
__It's all right I know it's right___

_And the songbirds keep singing__  
__Like they know the score__  
__And I love you I love you I love you__  
__Like never before Like never before___

_Like never before_

The song ended and we smiled. Clapping came from the door and I jumped, spinning to see everyone but the people outside at the door, smiling and clapping.

"That was beautiful." Esme said in awe, if she could cry she probably would be. The others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Another piano player!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. "You can never have enough music."

"Very true." Edward agreed, smiling down at me. I smiled at everyone until I saw Bella. She was scowling, her arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring at me, slightly scaring me but I was able to glare back.

"Hermione, why don't you go finish making those cookies with Esme and Seth. We'll do this again later." Edward said. I looked up at him to se him looking at Bella, looking confused. He glanced at Jasper before looking down at me, flashing me a lopsided grin. I smiled back and nodded. I jumped up and ran over to Seth who caught me in his arms. I saw that he was glaring at Bella too, the glare looking weird on his usually smiling face. I didn't like it. I smacked his shoulder and he looked at me, startled.

"Why are you still standing here, mister? To the kitchen." I demanded playfully, pointing out the door. He smiled, which was much better.

"Yes, Princess Mia." Seth said curtly before bowing, which was pretty hard with me still in his arms. He shifted me onto his back and ran out the room and down the stairs with me squealing on his back. The others followed, laughing, leaving only Bella and Edward in the room.

**UH OH! Edwards in trouble! Well there's my tenth chapter! I decided to add in the little Edward and Hermione scene to make it a little confusing to see if he would stay with Bella and take her side or not. We'll see I guess. And I have to say, I absolutely LOVE the Seth, Hermione, and Esme cookie dough fight. So tell me what you think! REVIEW! Also I have no school tomorrow because I'm getting a blizzard so my update may come a little earlier.**

**-Olivia Rose**


	12. Confrontation

**Hey! Here's chapter eleven.**

** Confrontation**

**Edward's POV**

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as everyone had left. She turned to me and gave me a look of fake question.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes and gave her a look that clearly said I didn't believe her.

"Oh, come on Bella. I know you, plus you were just glaring at the girl. What's going on?" I asked, patting the spot Hermione just vacated. She sighed and sat down next to me, scowl still on her face.

"I just don't like her. None of them." She said bluntly. I was surprised to say the least.

"Why?" I asked. Since they've been here, as far as I know, none of them have even spoken to her. When Hermione came in here, Bella had been in the bathroom, but other than that she's been here with me all day. She fidgeted a little and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. They just give me an off feeling." She said, not looking me in the eye. I narrowed my eyes, whenever she doesn't look me in the eye that means she's lying. Why would she be lying? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks; Jacob. Ever since that day in the mall Bella has really been all there, scowling from time to time, often not paying attention. Then when the pack got here I caught her glaring at the kids, Luna specifically. She was jealous. She was jealous of Jacob and Luna.

"Does this have anything to do with Jacob?" I asked and her head snapped to me.

"What? Of course not." She said, feigning innocence that I saw right through.

"Don't lie to me, Bella. I can see right through it." I said, getting agitated. She sighed and looked down at her hands. "You love him, don't you?" I asked and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Not like I love you, Edward." She said and took my hand. I knew that, at least I hope I know that.

"Then why are you so jealous?" I asked.

"It's just…he was my best friend, you know? And the next minute he ditches me for a little girl. I'm just…hurting. I never meant to hurt him." I could understand that, but something about the way she said the last part threw me off, I don't know why.

"You do know that he can't help who he imprints on, right?"

"Yeah I know." She snapped and I raised my eyebrows. "It's just not right. She's seven years old. What's a seven year old going to do for him?" she said annoyed. There was that jealousy again, but with a hint of something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"Again, he doesn't have a choice, and neither one of them seem to have a problem. You don't actually think he's going to try to be anything more than a brother to her right now, do you?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Why are you suddenly defending him?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm not defending anyone; I'm just pointing out the facts. I may not always like Jacob, but I know him enough to tell that he's a good guy and is not going to try anything too early." I explained and she gave an annoyed huff. Her attitude was starting to annoy me. There was a lot more than she was leading on. "Listen, why don't you stay up here and calm yourself down, get your thoughts together, and come down stairs when you're ready." With that I got up and left the room, not looking back. I really needed to calm down, and I couldn't do that with Bella acting the way she was.

As I was about to walk down the stairs I heard someone say my name. I turned to see Jacob standing in front of Alice's closed door.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." he said and I was surprised. He chuckled at me look and said, "I am right next door. My hearing may not be like vampires, but I can hear through walls if you are right next door."

"Oh, so you heard?" I asked and he nodded.

"I have no idea what her problem is, but thanks for defending Luna and I." he thanked again. This time I nodded. He nodded to me before going back into the room, giggles flowing into the hall as he opened and closed the door. I stared at the door for a second before turning and walking down the stairs. In the living room Sam and Carlisle were on the couch, talking about work.

"I was actually thinking of opening my own car repair shop." Sam was saying and I heard Carlisle give a sound of approval.

"That sounds like a good idea, something to do when you don't have to patrol." He commented.

"Exactly." Sam replied. They continued their conversation and I walked to the window. Outside Dean and Seamus were having a battle using their powers as Leah, Paul, Brady, Colin, and Emmet cheered from the sidelines. I saw Seamus throw a ball of fire at Dean, who blocked it with a wall of water, before walking off to the kitchen. The table was full of plates with different kinds of cookies on them. Esme was pulling out another batch out of the oven as Seth helped Hermione mix another batch, both laughing their heads off. What? I don't know. Seth looked up and saw me standing on the doorway, giving me a boyish grin.

"Hey Edward!" he exclaimed, causing the other two to look up at me. Esme smiled and Hermione beamed.

"Hey. I see you've been busy." I chuckled as I came to the counter.

"Yup!" Hermione exclaimed, popping the 'p'. "We made a whole bunch; chocolate chip, snicker doodles, peanut butter, oatmeal, sugar cookies, and double chocolate fudge!" she finished excitedly, bouncing in place with a large smile on her face. We all laughed at her excitement.

"That's a lot of cookies." I said and she nodded happily.

"You wanna help?" she asked hopefully. I was about decline but looking at her big, brown doe eyes looking up at me I knew I couldn't.

"Why not." I said and she smiled even more. Esme came over and gave me a bowl, her face clearly amused. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out; that would be childish. Immediately Hermione started instructing me on what to do. I had to admit, I was having more fun than I had in a while. We laughed and told jokes, playing around, and for once, my thoughts weren't on Bella.

**There we go! Chapter eleven! To tell you the truth, when I first wrote this story I was going to make Edward and Bella both be jerks, but I love Edward and I think he shouldn't be influenced by Bella. So tell me what you think! REVIEW! **

**With love,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	13. Halloween Horrors

**Here we go! Chapter twelve!**

** Halloween Horrors**

**Hermione's POV**

The month of October came, and with came Luna's eighth birthday on the 20th. To celebrate Luna's birthday we went to the zoo because of Luna's love for animals. She was so excited and happier than she's ever been. We've never been to the zoo before so we were all excited to see the animals. My favorite were the elephants, they were so big. Dean and Seamus loved the gorillas, saying they looked like Emmet. Embry and Jared had to drag them away before they tried to wrestle them too. Neville couldn't stop laughing when we saw the ostriches. He thought it was hilarious how they stuck their heads in the ground. Luna loved them all but she got most excited when we saw the penguins. She thought they were beautiful and when the boys started walking like penguins she couldn't stop laughing. Afterwards, when we had to practically drag Luna away from the zoo, we went out to Embry's mom's restaurant again. We didn't even make it home before all of us were asleep, the pack carrying us to bed.

After the fun day we had at the Cullens, all of us had become closer than before. Both of the groups had come to be friends, there were still little fights here and there, but they came to accept each other. Bella hadn't changed at all, still glaring and scowling at us, but after a while we learned to ignore her. Edward seemed to become more and more annoyed with her; I only hoped this relationship didn't last long. Speaking of Edward, he's been teaching me some new songs and even the lullaby he wrote. Neville became interested when he heard me and Edward the first time, so I take the time to teach him on the piano in the tree house. He's getting better and better.

Last week Sam had talked to the elders and they allowed the Cullens to come to the bonfire for one night. The night had been a lot of fun. Esme and Sue had hit it off, talking about cooking and swapping recipes. The Cullens had been very interested in the tribe's stories, and had even told us their own. I almost cried when I heard Esme and Rosalie's stories.

Esme had lost her son after giving birth. She went into a state of depression and attempted to kill herself by jumping off a cliff. She was found by Carlisle, who saved her life by changing her into a vampire. They soon fell in love and got married soon after. To our surprise, Seamus got up and gave her a hug and said something that, if she could, she would cry.

"We'll be your children too." he whispered and we all agreed and gave her a group hug.

Rosalie's story was even worse. Rosalie had the perfect life; Perfect house, perfect parents, perfect boyfriend. One night she had left a friend's house late. There were several drunken men, one she recognized as her boyfriend, Royce. He saw her coming and called her over, wanting to show her off to his friends, and ripped her shirt off. She cried out in pain but that only seemed to excite the men more. That night they beat and raped her, then left her in the streets thinking she was dead. Smelling her scent, Carlisle had found her and had tried to treat her, but when that didn't work he changed her to a vampire. She doesn't want to be a vampire, wanting to grow old and have children and grandchildren. At this I cried. It reminded me of my life with Cruella, she had multiple boyfriends, some tried to touch me but I would scream, alerting the people in my house. I stopped the thoughts, not wanting to remember, but that night I grew closer to Rosalie.

Today was Halloween. Somehow, the Misfits had convinced the pack to dress up, except Sam and Paul. Brady and Colin were dressed up as Thing One and Thing two from Cat in the Hat. They wore red footie pajamas, Brady had Thing One on his and Colin had Thing Two. They also had bright blue afros. They were quite the sight.

Embry, Quil, and Jared were the Three Musketeers. They wore white button up shirts, black pants with black knee-high boots, a blue cape with a white cross on it, and a hat with a white feather. They all carried a foam sword, which was a bad idea, seeing as they started to fight each other with them. Leah dressed up as a devil. She had on a red dress that went to her knees with black spiked boots. She had tiny red and black wings and a devil horned headband. She was holding a long red pitch fork that she threatened to use on the boys if they didn't stop.

Seamus thought it would be funny to go as a vampire. His clothes were all black and he had a red cape. He put in fake fangs and Luna used red lipstick to make it seem like he had blood coming from his mouth. Dean had been a zombie. His clothes were all torn and Luna used powder to make his face look pale and put some in his hair too. She used black make up on his eyes to make them seem dead, which looked really freaky. Neville was dressed as a pirate. He wore a white button up with a red vest over it. He had on red and white striped pants that were torn at the bottom and black shoes. On his head was a pirates hat and he held a foam sword.

Luna dressed up as Dorothy. She had a baby blue spaghetti strap dress on over a white shirt. Her blonde hair was in two pigtails using blue string. She had carried a basket with a fake dog that looked like Toto. The funny part was that she made Jake dress as the Cowardly Lion. He had bought a lion costume and put a red bow in his mane. It took all of us a while to stop laughing.

Lastly, I went as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Sam had bought me a yellow ball gown that went to my ankles. Sue had done my hair in curls and put it up. Alice gave me a pair of silver shoes that matched perfectly. Seth was going to be my prince. He wore a white button up shirt with a black belt on his waist and a yellow sash going across his body. With that he wore blue pants and black shoes. Later that night, before we were getting ready to leave, he came to my room.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup, but there's one thing you're missing." He said, bending down to my level.

"What?" I asked, panicking. He laughed before pulling a tiara from behind his back. I gasped, it was so pretty. He put it on my head and smiled.

"There we go. Now you're a true princess." He said and I giggled. Standing, he gave me my yellow Halloween bag and offered his hand. Taking it, we went downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Ready?" Sam asked and everyone nodded. We all headed outside to the cars. We were going to drive to the Cullens and go trick or treating in Forks with them. We soon arrived and all the Cullens were dressed up except Carlisle and Esme. Emmet was in a gorilla suit, holding the head in his arms. Rosalie was an angel with a white dress down to her knees, white wings, and a halo headband. Alice was a fairy wearing a blue and green dress that also went down to her knees, green elf slippers, and blue glittery wings. Jasper was wearing his old war suit with his Civil War cap and a fake gun in a strap across his back. Edward was a baseball player. He wore a white and blue striped shirt with jeans and a blue cap. He carried a baseball and a baseball glove. Unfortunately, Bella was there. She was dressed as a cop with a blue button up shirt that had a black belt at the waist and a badge on her shoulder. She had on black pants and black sneakers with a cop hat on her head.

We parked and got out of the car.

"Hello. Are you ready to go." Alice said happily as she glided down to us. We all nodded and headed up the street. The night was a lot of fun. We joked and laughed and got a lot of candy. A lot of kids were out tonight. Bella was slightly behind the group, sulking of course. Adults said we were all adorable and said how sweet it was for the pack to dress up with us. As the night ended, with Embry, Jared, and Quil sword fighting, and Emmet chasing Seamus in his gorilla suit, we headed back to the Cullens. We were almost to the house when movement to my right caught my eyes. I looked up into the trees but saw nothing. I was about to look away when I spotted something. Crouching on a branch in the shadows was a figure with fiery red hair and bright red eyes that were looking straight at me. I let out a loud piercing scream.

"Hermione!" I heard Seth yell and they all came running. I hadn't even realized that I stopped walking. The figure gave me another heavy look before disappearing into the woods. Seth's frantic face popped into my vision. "Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong? Why'd you scream?" he asked.

I pointed into the trees and stuttered, "In the trees…a shadow…red hair…scary…bright red eyes…" the Cullens and the pack exchanged looks, and Bella had gone ghostly pale.

"Victoria." Edward whispered.

**Well, here you go! Chapter twelve! Seems like trouble is coming even closer. Tell me what you think! PM me suggestions. IMPORTANT! Can someone please tell me how you were to vote if I set up a poll, like where to go, and what the hell a forum is. Love you all and Cruella and Victoria will be coming soon!**

**-Olivia Rose **


	14. Let the Games Begin

**Here we go! Chapter thirteen!**

**Let the Games Begin**

**Hermione's POV**

Seth held me close to his chest as we sat in the Cullens living room. I was visibly shaking, the image glued to my mind. Seth was rubbing my back, whispering soothing words.

"So, she's here. What happens now?" Paul said angrily. I looked over to see him slightly shaking.

"Alice can you see anything?" I heard Edward ask from behind me. My head was buried in Seth's shoulder, my arms tightly around his neck.

There was a long pause before Alice answered, "We have a month. She plans to make her army bigger before she attacks. That gives us a month to make a plan and train." She explained.

"Train?" Jared asked from Seth's right. "Why do we need to train? It's not like we've never fought vampires before."

"That may be true," Carlisle said, "but these are not just vampires, they're newborns. They are much stronger, much faster, and can kill you in an instant."

"That's right. You've never had to deal with newborn vampires." Jasper said and I heard some murmurs of agreement.

"He's right." Daddy Sam said. "We'll need all the training we can get."

"And you guys helping us will give us an advantage." Alice said. "She may have seen you with us but she has no idea that you're fighting. It'll be a surprise and will help us in the end. The newborns have no idea what's coming."

"We'll all need training." Carlisle said, bringing attention back to him. "Fighting newborns is a knowledge Jasper has."

"When do we start?" Jacob asked and I could hear the determination in his voice.

"Friday." Alice said.

"Why wait 'til Friday?" Embry asked.

"You guys are having some family members moving down here. Don't ask, you're gonna find out when you get home." She added before Quil could ask.

"Wait! What about the kids?" I heard Rosalie ask.

"We'll have the elders watch them as we train and during the battle." Daddy Sam said.

"What!" all of us Misfits yelled, causing everyone to jump.

"There is no way," Dean started.

"That we," Seamus continued.

"Are sitting," Neville added.

"Out," Luna added.

"On this." I finished, crossing my arms over my chest, still seated in Seth's lap. Daddy Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Well there's no way you're fighting. You're way too young." He said sternly and everyone nodded.

"Fine, we understand that. But we're not going to stay at home while you train. We want to at least watch." I said, all shakiness leaving my body. He narrowed his eyes and there was a long pause.

"Fine," he finally said and we smiled. "But when it comes to the battle, you're butt stays at home. You got me?" we nodded and he gave a satisfied look. I went back to my earlier position of hiding in Seth's neck and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Okay, well I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day." Alice said, and I could tell by her tone that she was hiding something. With a word of goodbye, we drove home.

**/ **

When we got home the elders were waiting on Daddy Sam's front porch.

"What's going on?" Daddy Sam asked, leading everyone inside. We all sat around the table, us kids sitting in someone's lap; me in Seth's, Dean in Leah's, Luna in Jake's, Seamus in Embry's, and Neville in Quil's. Once we settled down, Sue began to speak.

"Today I got a call from my niece. She, and her two nieces, will be moving down here from Makah reservation." She said and Seth perked up.

"Are you talking about Emily, Claire, and Sarah?" he asked excitedly. Sue nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I am. Remember how I told you my other niece, Bianca, died in a car crash last year, so Emily took in Claire and Sarah?" Everyone nodded, so she continued, "Well she decided to move down here so she can be closer to family. Billy helped her by a house nearby, so they'll be here tomorrow." She finished with a smile that mirrored Seth's and Leah's.

"Cool, we finally get to meet them." Jared said and the rest nodded.

"You'll love them, they're really nice. Claire and Sarah are twins. They're both nine, like Mia." Billy said. I was happy that there would be more girls here. I love my boys, but it would be nice to have some girls around too. "Let's get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us." With that everyone said goodnight and headed home. Seth brought me upstairs, Jake and Luna trailing behind us, and tucked me into bed.

"Goodnight Mia." He whispered, kissing my head.

"Goodnight Seth." I said, smiling up at him. Jake came over and said goodnight, also kissing me, and together they left the room. I looked over and saw Luna already asleep. _Tomorrow would be a good day_ I thought before falling asleep.

**/**

**Cruella's POV**

I tear down everything from the walls in rage. I flip over Hermione's bed, throw her lamp across the room, and throw everything off her desk. It's been months since they've escaped and I have yet to find anything! I've searched everything and got nothing! How the hell did the brats hide their location?

I was pacing the room, steam practically coming from my ears, when something caught my eye. Stomping to the girl's flipped bed I looked at the spot where a map used to hang before I tore it down. There were four small holes that formed the shape of a square; those were from the tacks that held up the map. But there was a smaller hole near the upper left corner. I searched around frantically until I found the map. Taking tacks that were in her supply drawers I pinned it back up. I felt around that section for a few moments. Aha! There it is. I looked around and saw a dart on the floor. I grinned and picked it up. Sticking it where I felt the whole was, I took a step back and grinned nastily. Washington. I got you now.

**There you go! IMPORTANT! I wanted to let you know that for the wolves there will not be ANY canon pairings. Sam will not imprint on Emily, Quil will not imprint on Claire, Paul will not imprint on Rachel, and Jared will not imprint on Kim. They will all imprint, just not on those people. I have this and the next story all planned out. The other wolves will be imprinting on other people who belong to the wizarding world and I already have someone for Emily and Claire. Sorry if you were hoping for those other pairings, but who I pair them up with goes with the flow of my Misfit series for when they go to Hogwarts. Tell me what you think! REVIEW! I love hearing your thoughts, good or bad.**

'**Till next time,**

**-Olivia Rose **


	15. Welcome

**Here we go! Chapter fourteen! **

**Welcome**

**Hermione POV**

This morning I woke up earlier than I usually did. Last night I had a nightmare; everyone was dying in the fight, and my siblings and I had to go back to Cruella. I woke with a start around four and just lied in my bed for an hour. Finally I got up and, after taking a shower, got dressed. I looked at my bed to see Roly-Poly staring up at me, his tail wagging.

"Hey boy, want to go outside?" he barked excitedly. "Shush, we can't wake anyone up." He continued to wag his tail. We went downstairs and out the house, quietly, onto the front porch. He ran around the front yard as I sat in the rocking chair. I can't believe we've been here for three months. Three of the best months of my life, might I add, and so much has happened; I learned to read, we've been to places that we weren't allowed to go before, we learned new things, we made new friends, but most of all we made a family.

"What's with the goofy smile?" I heard a familiar voice ask and my head snapped up. Embry was standing at the steps, Roly-Poly at his feet. His eyes showed amusement as he looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I have never been alone with Embry; there were always pack members around. Actually the only people I've been alone with are Seth, Daddy Sam, and Paul.

He shrugged, "Just got done with my patrol, so I decided to take a walk. I saw you out here and decided to come say hello. Hello." He added with a cocky grin and I smiled.

"Hi." I replied and he laughed, taking a seat next to me.

"So, what goes on?" he asks, turning to look at me.

"Nothing." I whispered. I glanced at him and I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Seriously, what's wrongs, Maya-Flower?" he asked, concerned. He had started calling me Maya-Flower when he saw me and Neville in the garden magically growing flowers. I sighed before answering.

"Fine. It's just…I'm scared. What if someone gets hurt? What if someone dies? What'll I do then? I just got you guys; I don't want to lose you." I finished, looking down at my lap. Suddenly I was lifted and I looked up to find myself on Embry's lap. He looked down at me with a sad look.

"Listen, I'm not going to sit here and say everything will be fine because, truth is, I don't know if it will be. There is a possibility that one of us could get hurt. But if there's one thing I can do, its promise you that we will try our best to come home safely, all of us, and no matter what happens we'll always be there. Always." He promised, hugging me tightly. I held on to him as he kissed my head. "I promise." We sat like that until the sun started to rise. "How about we go wake everyone up." He suggested and I saw his eyes glinting. I smiled and nodded. We jumped up and went upstairs, Roly-Poly hot on our heels.

Minutes you could hear shouts coming from the rooms as we raced back downstairs, laughing. A few seconds Daddy Sam and the Misfits came bounding down, soaked in water with angry expressions. Embry and I were laughing so hard we fell to the floor. Roly-Poly was barking up a storm, running around the others, licking the water at their feet.

"You guys are _so_ going to get it." Seamus threatened. Let's just say that morning was very eventful.

**/**

A few hours later, after we were cleaned and fed, we headed over to the Clearwater's. When we arrived everyone was there.

"Hey guys!" Seth said, rushing over. He scooped me up into his arms and spun me around in circles. I squealed and he laughed. "How are you, princess?" he asked.

"Dizzy." I replied and they all laughed. He set me down and I wobbled before I caught my balance. They laughed again and I glared at them. Suddenly I heard the sound of a car coming from up the street. "They're almost here." I said.

"How do you know?" Quil asked confused. All I did was tap my ear and his expression turned to one of understanding. We all waited as a car pulled into the driveway and a woman step out with two girls. They all had russet colored skin with black hair and brown eyes. The two girls wore their hair in two French braids. They were all very pretty.

"Aunty Sue!" the twins shouted, running towards Sue and jumping into her arms.

"Oh my, have you grown! How are you girls?" Sue exclaimed.

"Good." they said at the same time. Sue turned to the woman and smiled.

"Emily, it's so nice to see you again." She said while hugging her.

Emily smiled, "It's lovely to see you too." she turned to look at the rest of us. "Leah! Seth!" she exclaimed and rushed to hug them. They returned the hug with a big smile.

"Emily, it's great that you're moving here." Leah exclaimed, a big smile on her face. The only time I saw Leah like this was when she was around Dean. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Emily, Sarah, Claire," Seth started, "This is the pack; Sam, Paul, Jared, Jake, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Colin." They all waved at their name. Then Seth turned towards us, "And they are the Misfits; Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, and Hermione." As he introduced us his smile grew. We all waved shyly.

"Oh!" Emily exclaimed, kneeling in front of us. "So you're the new kids Aunty talks so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Emily Young, and these are my nieces, Sarah and Claire Young." They waved shyly which we returned.

"It's very nice to meet you." Seamus said, putting his charmer act on with a wide smile. I rolled my eyes and snorted. He shot me a playful glare and I gave and innocent look.

Emily laughed, "You guys are so adorable. I think we'll be great friends." _I think so too _I thought.

"How about we go to the bonfire?" Billy suggested.

"Okay." The girls said and we all agreed. We all walked to Jake's house since it wasn't that far.

**/**

"So, how do you like it here so far?" I asked walking up to Claire at the food table. Billy just finished telling the tribe stories, which the girls took great interest in. Seth told me that they knew about them being wolves, seeing as Emily was there the day they transformed and told the girls about them before they came. During the bonfire we decided to tell them about us being demigods and showed them our powers. They were amazed at what we could do. After telling them our whole story it took a while to get Emily to let go of us.

Claire turned to me with a smile. "Oh it's great. This place is really pretty and everyone's so nice." She said, filling her plate with Mac & Cheese. She saw me looking and blushed. "I love Mac & Cheese."

I smiled. "So do I. It's my favorite." She smiled at me and together we walked back to the fire. We sat down and started to talk about random things, getting to know each other.

"Hey," she said suddenly, "how did you find out you were demigods?" she asked.

"Well," I started, getting my thoughts together, "One day, last year, we were walking in the woods, you know, to get away from my mom. I had been really angry that day because some girl at school was saying mean stuff to Luna, and let's just say that when I was done with her she couldn't see for a week and I got a detention. Any who, I was venting in the woods, my siblings were trying to calm me down, when suddenly a tree erupted in fire." Claire gasped, "We were scared as one after another, trees started to light on fire. Suddenly there was this big bang in front of us. A guy appeared out of smoke." I continued my story as I remembered that night.

_**Flashback:**_

_The five of us huddled together as the trees continuously lit fire. Suddenly a loud bang rang through the forest as smoke erupted in front of us. Out of the smoke appeared a young man. He was quite tall and well built. He had short brown hair and golden brown eyes. He was wearing a wide smile showing his white teeth. He wore a red shirt that showed his muscles and blue jeans with red sneakers. _

"_Hello, kids." He said cheerfully, walking over to us. We immediately got into a defensive position. Dean and I have been taking karate since we were five and we've been teaching the others what we know. The dude just laughed, "Oh, I'm not gonna hurt you, kiddies. I'm actually going to help you." with that he waved his hand. A huge gust of wind hit us and we fell to the ground. I hid my head in my arms until I felt the wind stop. I looked up to see the fire gone and empty spaces where the trees use to be. The dude was standing in the middle of the clearing, looking at his nails as if nothing happened. We quickly got up and back into our defensive stances._

"_Who are you?" I demanded. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow._

"_Why so defensive? I did just save your life, you know." He said and I narrowed my eyes. _

"_Who. Are. You." I demanded again. _

_He gave a dramatic sigh before giving us a bright smile. "Name's Apollo, love. God of prophecy, music, intellectual pursuits, healing, plague, and the sun." he smirked as he finished. _

"_Bull." I said and he looked at me._

"_Such a dirty mouth for a young girl, but I assure you that what I'm saying is not 'bull'." He laughed and it rang through the clearing. _

"_Do you really expect us to believe that you're a Greek God? You're a psycho!" I exclaimed but he just laughed again. I was getting irritated._

"_Would you like for me to prove it?" he asked, clearly amused._

"_Hell yeah." Dean said before I could respond. Apollo nodded. He took his hands and rubbed them together. Opening them, he produced a ball of fire. We gasped as he threw it in the air where it floated. It started to grow, bigger and bigger, before it suddenly disappeared. We stood there in silence before Apollo started chuckling. _

"_Proof enough?" he asked and we nodded, snapping out of our trance._

"_Okay," I started, narrowing my eyes again, "What are you doing here? And what just happened?" I asked._

"_You're one tough cookie, huh?" _

"_You have no idea." _

_He laughed again, something he does annoyingly a lot, "Well I'm here to help you get out of that situation you caused—" _

"_We didn't do anything!" Seamus exclaimed._

"_You didn't, but Hermione did." He said and they all turned to me. _

"_I didn't do that." I said angrily._

"_Yes you did. You just didn't do it on purpose. You were angry and your magic got out of control." He explained._

"_What are you talking about? How could I possibly do that?" _

_He looked me dead in the eye before replying calmly, "Hermione, you're a demigod."_

"_A what?" I asked after a moment of silence, causing him to chuckle._

"_A demigod; half human and half god."_

_We were all shocked._

_**End of flashback.**_

"He went on to explain how I was an unclaimed demigod, meaning he didn't know which god I belonged to. At first I didn't believe him, but then the others started showing accidents that caused him to return. Dean once made a huge wave splash over an entire beach when Cruella tried to hit me, Seamus set his bed on fire when some kid at school got him a detention for something he didn't do, Neville almost suffocated three boys at the park with vines that sprung from the ground when they were bullying him, and Luna blew a girl through a wall when she pushed her to the ground. That's when we all believed that we were demigods and Apollo even taught us how to control our powers for a couple of months. Ever since then we've mastered our powers and have even discovered new ones. We've always wondered how it is that we all have powers, seeing as we're not related, but we can't figure it out." I finished my story and looked at Claire. I noticed that everything was quiet and looked around to see everyone's attention on me. I blushed at the attention and focused on Claire who was gaping. I reached over, putting my finger under her chin, and snapped her mouth shut. She blushed and they all laughed.

"Wow." Was all she said and I smiled.

"Yup, so that's how we found out we're demigods."

"You actually met Apollo?" Brady asked in amazement. I nodded my head.

"Sadly. He can be quite the annoying git when he wants to be." The sky flashed with a bright light. "Oh, calm down, you big buffoon." I said to the sky and they all laughed. For the rest of the night I talked to Claire and we soon became great friends. I could see Luna having fun with Sarah. It feels good to be around some girls.

**Well there you go, chapter fourteen! Review and tell me what you think! Next chapter the pack and Cullens train!**

**With love,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	16. Training

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Here's chapter fifteen. **

**Training**

**Hermione POV**

"Hurry up!" I shout behind me, giggling, as I race through the woods. We were on our way to the clearing to where the Cullens and the pack would train. My siblings and I were racing against each other to get there first, although I don't see why, seeing as I'm the fastest, but it was still fun. I skidded around a tree and from the corner of my eye I could see Paul in wolf form. The pack had also decided to race, trying to beat me. I sped up and easily passed him, flashing him a smile before I raced by. I could hear Bella's breathing about two miles away. With that I shot forward, running so fast that there was smoke following my trail. I arrived at the clearing a moment later and ran straight into Emmet, the impact throwing him into a tree which fell to the ground.

"Oops." I giggled as I stood up. "Guess I went a little too fast. Sorry, Emmy." He just grunted.

"I get so abused." He said a moment later, picking himself up and dusting his shirt off. The Cullens and I laughed in amusement. Just then the rest of the pack and Misfits emerged from the woods.

"Ugh, do you have to be so damn fast?" Seamus exclaimed as he stood between Embry and Leah.

"Language," Edward said. Seamus raised an eyebrow and Edward put his hands up. "Sam's orders."

"Huh?" Seamus said, confused. The Cullens laughed and he playfully glared.

"I can read minds, remember?" a look of understanding came on Seamus's face and we laughed again. Carlisle stepped forward as I walked over to where Seth was.

"Welcome. I'd like to once again thank you for coming, it means a lot to my family. Now let me remind you that these newborns are a great deal stronger than us. Their own human blood still lingers in their tissues. For the first several months of this life, our kind is never more physically powerful. That's why even the most strongest of creatures; demigods, vampires, or wolves, need training." He stepped back and Jasper stepped forward.

"Carlisle's right. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, and no human army could ever stand against them." He turned so he was facing both groups. "Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you, they'll kill you in a second. Second, never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and you will lose." He stressed the last part out and I felt a shiver run through my spine. "Emmet!" he called.

They walked away from each other before facing each other. Jasper looked at him calmly as Emmet smirked.

"Don't hold back." Jasper said.

"Not in my nature." Emmet replied cockily. I rolled my eyes. Oh, Emmet. Suddenly, Emmet started towards Jasper, who just stood there, ready for the blow. Emmet crashed into him, pushing him back a few feet before flipping him over, sending him flying to the other side. Emmet ran to punch him, but Jasper dodged it, getting the perfect angle to grab Emmet's middle and flip him over. Emmet fell with a 'thud' on his back and Jasper smirked down at him. "Never lose focus." He said before walking away.

Next was Edward and Carlisle. With a nod they raced towards each other and met halfway, bouncing off each other. They got up and Carlisle swung at Edward, who dodged his fist. There were punches and kicks from both parties before Edward was finally able to flip Carlisle over. He looked at us all with a cocky grin and I shook my head, holding in my laughs. I quirked an eyebrow in my direction, but I just smiled sweetly. At that moment Carlisle took Edward's ankle and flipped him straight on his back. We all laughed and Jasper looked down at him, "Never turn your back on your enemy."

Rosalie went up next, against Esme. Like the other pairs, they raced towards each other. At the last second, Esme pushed off the ground and flew over Rosalie's head. When she landed she quickly turned and flung her fist up, knocking Rosalie into the air, spinning, and she fell to the ground on her side. She got up and playfully glared at Esme who let out a tinkling laugh.

Jasper and Alice were after them. They stared off before jasper made the first move. He swung his arm down at her but she quickly moved. He repeated the process with his other arm but she moved again. The third time he caught her by both her shoulders and he smiled at her, which she returned. He was leaning in when she escaped from his grasp and quickly climbed into a tree. He looked around, confused, when she jumped from the tree and landed gracefully onto his back, arms around his shoulders. He smiled up at her and she leaned down to kiss him.

"Ugh, get a room!" Seamus shouted and they broke apart. They glared at him before Alice suddenly knocked him to the ground. We all laughed as they tumbled around.

"Okay, now that you've had the chance to watch us, why don't you give it a go? Who's up?" Paul barked from my left and jumped into the clearing. He growled lightly at Edward, who laughed, and faced off against him. They ran forward and Edward got him around his middle, but just as quickly, Paul had Edward around his middle by his teeth and yanked him off, causing him to go flying into a tree. Edward jumped up and shot towards him. They crashed and skidded across the ground. Paul used his paws to push Edward off him and quickly got on top of him, his paw on Edward's throat, and growled down at him. "Excellent job, Paul." Jasper praised.

That's how the rest of the afternoon went; the wolves fighting the Cullens and winning most of the time. I guess since they fight vampires for a living it pays off, but these are just normal vampires, not newborns. Neville and Dean had to hold me back when Emmet knocked Seth into a tree, causing him to whimper before getting up. He slammed into Emmet and sent him flying. Seth caught Emmet in his mouth before he touched the ground and slammed him down. He pinned him down and had Emmet by the throat with his mouth, baring his teeth. I smiled victoriously as Jasper congratulated Seth.

"Jasper," I said and they all looked up at me. "I know I'm not fighting, but can I try?" I asked. The wolves growled. "Oh don't worry; if Seamus can take Emmet down single handed, then I can too. I just want to try." I gave them my innocent, puppy eyes.

"Sam says fine." Edward said and I smiled. I walked onto the field, taking my time, and faced Emmet.

"Ready, little girl?" he asked, mockingly.

"Bring it, big boy." I replied, smirking.

He smirked at me before rushing at me. At the last second I fire traveled to the space behind him, causing him to stumble. He looked around before spotting me standing behind him. I smiled sweetly at him and he growled. He came at me again and I wasn't fast enough. He hit me and I flew into the air. I stopped myself before I hit a tree, floating in the air. I smirked down at him and his eyes budged. I held out my hand and water gushed out of it, hitting him square in the chest. He fell to the ground, batting at the water. I took the chance to make thorn vines grow from the ground and tie around Emmet tightly. I stopped the water and Emmet struggled against the vines. I lit the ends of the vines on each side of him on fire, making sure none actually touched him. He yelped and held still, looking at the fire fearfully. I flew to the ground and kneeled down close to his face. "Don't mess with my wolf." I whispered, knowing everyone could hear me, and walked over to where Seth was lying with a smug smile. I sat down, leaning on his side, and he snuggled closer to me.

"Very good, Hermione," Jasper said, still chuckling at the fearful Emmet on the ground. "But do you mind letting him out?"

I gave a dramatic sigh, "I guess." I waved my hand and the fire distinguished. Emmet ripped through the vines and shot up. He turned to us and glared as we all laughed, or in the wolves' case, barked. He gave me the fiercest glare and I smiled sweetly. "Remember; paws off my wolves." I said and he reluctantly nodded. The group laughed as he sullenly went to stand next to Rosalie.

**There you go! What you think? It wasn't anything big but it's something. I especially like the part where Hermione gets protective of Seth, nice twist. So REVIEW! Next chapter: THE BATTLE! DUN, DUN, DUN! Lolzzz, my teenage hyperness is coming out so I'm going to end this here.**

**With love and hyper**

**-Olivia Rose **


	17. The Battle

**Here's chapter sixteen!**

** The Battle**

**Hermione's POV**

I was shaking. The day was finally here, the battle would be happening today. They had been preparing for this all month; training, finding a hiding spot for Bella and Edward, Bella even rubbed her blood on trees that lead to the clearing. Brady and Colin would be stationed near the house, just in case any tried to come near. Sadly, Seth would be guarding Bella and Edward, making sure no vampires came near her. Stupid Bella.

Anyways, right now we're all in Jakes living room, where we'll be staying with the others as the pack fought. I was trying very hard not to cry as we all hugged the pack, wishing them luck. Daddy Sam came over and kneeled down to my level, bringing me into a hug.

"Please stay safe." I choked out and he held me tighter.

"I will. You won't lose another parent, baby. I promise." He whispered, kissing my head. He let me go and wiped away my tears.

Paul came after him. He smiled down at me and held out his pinkie. I smiled and hooked mine with his. "Stay buff." I said and he laughed.

"Stay tough." He responded before kissing my hand.

Jake ran over, pushing Paul out of the way, and scooped me up into the air, holding me above his head, facing down towards him. I squealed as he laughed.

"I'll be back, princess, don't worry about missing my handsome face." He said cockily as he kissed both of my cheeks. He let me go and I screamed, falling towards the ground, only to have him catch me bridal style. I glared up at him, but he just laughed, placing me on my feet.

"Trust me, I won't." I said sweetly and he playfully glared at me. "Just try not to get yourself killed." I said. He laughed but nodded. Embry bounded over and shoved Jake, causing him to fall over. He quickly got up as we laughed, glaring at Embry, and went back to where Luna was. Embry kneeled down and took my hands.

"You're going to keep your promise, right?" I asked.

"With all my heart. We'll try our best." He said and I flung my arms around him. We sat like that for a few moments before breaking free. Embry kissed my cheek before walking over to Neville. Standing in front of me now was the one person I was worried most about. Seth smiled down at me and held out his arms. I ran forward and flew into is arms, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Seth, I'm telling you now, if you die in this battle I will bring you back to life and kill you again." I said, my voice muffled as I had my face in the crook of his neck. He held me tightly, face in my hair.

"Don't worry, Mia, I'll be back. I promise." He whispered.

"You can't promise that."

"Oh, yes I can, and I will." He said firmly. We stayed like that for a while before Daddy Sam spoke.

"Okay, pack. It's time to go." He said and we finally broke apart. I looked up at him.

"I love you, Seth." I whispered to him. His eyes got a little brighter, and he gave me a goofy smile.

"I love you too, Mia." He murmured and kissed my forehead. He walked over to the other pack members and, giving me one last look, they all left. I stood there, staring at the door. Claire walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"They'll be fine." She said and I turned to look at her.

"I sure hope so."

**/**

**Jasper POV**

We're waiting for the pack to arrive. There's twenty minutes until the newborns come, and Jacob still needs to bring Bella up to the mountain that she'll be staying at. My family and I are standing stock still, waiting. Finally we hear paws hitting the ground and the pack emerges from the trees. A moment later, Jacob steps out.

"You ready to do this?" he asked as he walked over. We nodded.

"Thank you, again, for your help." Carlisle said and Jake gave a small smile.

"It's cool, Carlisle, you don't have to keep thanking us." He assured.

Carlisle smiled and turned to the rest of the pack. "You'll be hiding in the woods, that way they won't know you're here. When they come you'll jump out, they won't see it coming." Sam barked and they all backed into the woods.

"There's a storm coming." Alice said suddenly, looking off into space.

"I know, I can feel it." Jacob responded, looking up at the sky.

"You need to go now. They're coming. They'll be here in fifteen." Alice said, returning to earth. Edward gave Bella a kiss on the head and pushed her towards Jacob, who looked uncomfortable having to carry Bella. He picked her up bridal style and I couldn't help but notice her trying to hide her smile. I could feel the emotions coming from her; happiness, smugness, and excitement.

"Run." Edward said and Jacob nodded, sprinting towards the woods, where Seth will follow their Jacob's scent up to the mountain. "I'm going to head on up." Edward said before disappearing.

"Are you ready?" I asked my family and they all nodded. We lined up, facing the north, ready for what was coming next. We stood there, in our fighting stance, waiting for a sign of their arrival. Suddenly, I hear the faint sounds of running footsteps coming closer and closer. I look down at Alice and she gives me a reassuring smile. The footsteps are loud and clear now and the newborns burst from the trees, running towards us at top speed. We rush forward just as fast and the battle begins.

As I run forward I punch the heads off of three guys that cross my path, Emmet doing the same from my left. He throws a guy in my direction and I slam him to the ground, grabbing his arms and pulling them clean off. I feel someone on my back and quickly turn, getting the girl in a head lock and ripping off her head. I hear growls from my left and the wolves spring out of the woods, jumping over a big boulder and onto a group of newborns, biting off heads and tearing up limbs. The newborns are obviously surprised by the attack and I can't help the victorious smirk that comes on my face.

Turning to my right I see Jacob, in wolf form, fly out of the woods, taking out a newborn who tried to jump Emmet from behind. He gave a grateful look before running to help Rosalie with two newborns. Paul was being mauled by four newborns behind me, so I ran over and threw one off his back and another from his head, snapping the newborn like a twig over my knee. Paul was able to rip the heads off the other two and barked at me before going to fight again.

Two newborn men came at me from both sides, but I bent back, until my head was touching the ground, so they flew above me and hit each other. I took the moment to grab them by the hair and step on their bent knees so that I could rip the heads clean off. I ran forward and took down one girl coming at me, slamming her to the ground, and another, punching her head off. Still running I threw one guy to the side and ripped another guys arm off. I looked to my right to see Leah bite off a newborn's head as Alice punched one off her back. That's my girl.

**/**

**Esme POV**

I'm back to back with Carlisle, tearing the newborns apart, when I see one hiding behind a tree. She looked about fourteen with dark brown, wavy hair and a terrified expression on her face. I nudged Carlisle as I punched a newborns head off and he looked at me while having one in a headlock. I nodded towards the girl and he gave a confused look. Breaking the newborns head off he nodded and we cautiously made our way towards the girl. As we neared she gave us a terrified look, quickly backing away. She tripped over a branch and fell to the ground.

"Please," she whimpered, crawling away. "Please don't kill me. I didn't want to do this, I was forced! Please don't kill, I'm not bad! I don't want to do this." She begged, crawling away. My heart broke for this girl, begging and whimpering on the ground. She looked scared beyond belief, shaking. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded before looking back at the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked gently.

She hesitated before answering, "Bree." She whispered, still looking at us fearfully.

"We're not going to kill you." she gave a breath of huge relief, but still looked at us cautiously. "Stay behind this tree. Do not come out until the battle is over, okay?" Carlisle said and she nodded frantically.

"Thank you, oh, thank you!" she said and we smiled down at her before going to help our family.

**/**

**Seth's POV**

I've been sitting here for an hour, listening to the wolves thoughts and keeping up with what's going on in the battle. Suddenly I caught two foul scents that didn't belong to Edward. I immediately recognized one as Victoria but the other was unfamiliar. I raced to the tent Bella and Edward were in and thought, _Edward, she's coming, and she's not alone._

Edward came out of the tent, Bella at his heals, and I could see a look of concentration on his face suddenly he gasped. "She's close, I can hear her thoughts. She must have caught my scent and knew you'd be with me. Seth, hide." He turned to me and nodded. I whimpered before going behind a small hill behind the tent.

"She found us." I heard Bella murmur.

"She's brought someone along." Edward said. I heard soft footsteps stepping on snow, nearing where Edward and Bella stood. I smelt that unfamiliar stench again and resisted the urge to whine. Edward's breath suddenly caught in his throat as the footsteps stopped.

"Riley," Edward said softly, his voice drifting throughout the quiet area. Where have I heard the name Riley before? Then it hit me; the missing boy! His pictures have been all over Forks. Victoria must have attacked him and turned him. All those newborns must be missing kids from town. I seized my thoughts as I listened to Edward speak. "Listen to me. Victoria is just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you." I heard Riley start to walk forward, slowly and softly. Then there was the sound of a heavy weight being put on a branch and I looked around to see Victoria sitting on a branch a few feet from the others. I had to contain a growl; this is the women who scared the hell out of my imprint. "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore." Edward continued and the footsteps stopped.

"Don't listen to him, Riley. I told you about their mind games." Victoria whispered, her voice bone chilling.

"I can read her mind. I know what she thinks of you." Edward shot, his voice strong. "She only created you, and this army, to avenge her true mate; James. That's the only thing she cares about, not you."

"There's only you, you know that." Victoria said, her voice slightly wavering. I could tell she was getting nervous.

"Think about it. You're from Forks, you know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. she doesn't love you." Edward said, sounding desperate for Riley to see his point.

"Riley," Victoria said with fake sweetness. "Don't let him do this to us. You know I love you, only you, forever."

There was silence before I heard a whisper so low, I hardly caught it. "You're dead." It came from Riley and at that moment I knew I had to step in. I jumped from my hiding place, over the tent, and grabbed Riley's shoulder in my mouth, biting down with my teeth. He grunted as he tried to shake me off. I let go, only to rip off his left arm. He shouted in agony, holding his arm, as I took hold of his shoulder again and threw him so he hit the boulder. I turned to see Victoria try to get away before I was struck from my left side and thrown into a tree. I whimpered as I slid to the ground and saw Riley walk over to me, seething.

"Aw, is the little puppy hurt?" he taunted as he slowly walked my way. "It's really such a shame I have to kill you, really. Wait a second…no it's not. I'm going to really enjoy it. Maybe after I kill you I'll find that little girl Victoria saw you with on Halloween. What's her name? Hermione? Ah, yes, that's it. I bet I'll have lots of fun with her." He laughed at the idea. I saw red. There was no way in hell he would touch my Hermione.

I let out a fierce growl and charged at Riley. All I saw was his surprised and fearful look before I banged into him, sending him flying back into a boulder. I bounded to where he lay and ripped off his leg. He yelled again in agony, his face twisting in pain. I put my paw down on his chest, holding him down, and leaned down to growl right in his face. His face turned to show terror before I tore his head off using my teeth. I growled at his torn body.

I turned just in time to see Edward crack Victoria's neck, causing her head to roll to the side as her body fell with a thump.

_Seth, get Edward and Bella down here. _I heard Sam's voice say in my head. _She says the Volturi are coming. Hurry. _

_You got it, boss. _I responded. I growled to get Edward's attention. When he looked at me I said in my mind, _Alice says she needs you down there, now. The Volturi are coming. _He nodded and I ran into the woods, going down to the clearing.

**/**

Just as I arrived I saw a newborn come out from the other side. Leah spotted him before the others and immediately started to attack him.

"Leah, don't!" I heard Edward shout as he and Bella arrived. The newborn got my sister around the waist, making her whimper. I went to go help my sister but someone got there before me. Jake knocked the newborn off Leah and they started going at it. The newborn quickly got his hands around Jake and squeezed. I heard stomach turning cracks come from his body. Sam and Embry double up against the newborn and Jake fell to the ground with a howl. I quickly transformed and ran to him.

"Jake!" I yelled as I threw myself next to him. He had transformed and was now groaning and crying on the ground. "Hold in there, Jake. Everything will be alright. It'll get better." I kept reassuring him. The other pack members, in their human forms, and the Cullens came over. I saw Bella had a horrified expression on her face and almost growled. What right did she have to care for him when all she did was cause him pain?

"Jake, what'd you do? I had him!" Leah shouted.

"Leah!" Sam yelled in a warning tone. She glared but kept quiet.

"We need to get him out of here. The Volturi won't take well to them being here." Carlisle said, looking Jake over. "The bones on the left side of his body are shattered. If you can get him home I can come in a little while to help him. With your permission of course." he said, looking up at Sam.

"Of course." Sam said immediately. With that we all surrounded Jake and slowly lifted him up.

"Don't worry Jake," I whispered in his ear. "We got you."

**/**

**Rosalie POV**

As the pack left we assembled in the middle of the clearing. I noticed, behind Esme, there was a young girl, no more than fourteen. She looked around her fearfully, as if expecting to be jumped at any moment. Her red eyes were haunted and she was shaking like crazy. I felt sad for this young girl. She, like me, did not choose this life, does not want it, yet she doesn't have a choice.

"They're coming." I heard Alice warn, and I turned my attention to her. I looked ahead to see the Volturi come out from the woods, their robes gliding across the ground as their hoods covered their faces. When they were a few feet away they revealed the faces of Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix.

"Impressive," Jane started, staring at all of us with her cold, red eyes. "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky." Carlisle commented. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt it." She said.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Alec said, smirking, as he looked at the burning bodies.

"Yes." Jane said with a slight smile. "It's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you had arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose." Edward said, looking Jane straight in the eyes.

"Pity." She looked around and I saw her eyes land on the young girl. She smiled evilly and I held back a growl. I knew what was going to happen. "You missed one." She said, sounding slightly happy. I moved to stand next to the girl, quickly giving her a reassuring look before looking back at Jane.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle said calmly. Jane looked him up and down.

"That wasn't yours to offer." She responded and sharply turned to the girl who was breathing quickly and heavily. "Why did you come? Who created you?" she demanded. After a moments silence, the girl fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"You don't need to do that, she'll tell you anything you want to know." I snapped. The girl stopped screaming as Jane looked at me.

"I know." She said, smirking at me. I kneeled down to the panting girl.

"Just tell her what you know." I whispered. The girl looked up at me, scared, before turning to Jane.

"I-I don't know…Riley wouldn't tell us…he said our thoughts weren't safe…"She stuttered, breathing heavily.

"Her name's Victoria. Perhaps you knew her." Edward said his voice hard. Jane glared, but Carlisle spoke before she had the chance.

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?" he asked and we all turned to look at her, eyes narrowing.

"Of course." she said then turned to Felix. "Felix." Was all she said. He started to walk forwards but I threw myself in front of the girl.

"No! you can't kill her. We'll take responsibility of her. Just give her a chance." I said and Emmet came to stand next to me. Jane quirked an eyebrow.

"The Volturi don't give second chances—" I cut her off angrily.

"She didn't even get a first chance! She didn't pick this life and she killed no one during this battle, she didn't even fight! You can't give her a second chance if you don't give her a first." I said. She looked deep in thought and opened her mouth, but I interrupted again. "Listen, I'll take full responsibility of her. If something goes wrong because of her…you can kill me. Just let her live." I said, throwing my pride out the window and practically begging. I felt sorry for this girl. She was ripped from her family, her life, and thrown into one where she'll stay the same forever.

Jane looked me up and down, looked at my family, and looked at the girl. She met my eyes and narrowed them. "I'll let the girl live." She said and we all let out a breath of relief. "But remember, one thing goes wrong, and it's off with your head, and the girl's." she warned with malice. I nodded and swallowed heavily. Jane looked us all over before turning and gliding away, her coven following.

There was a long silence. I looked down at the girl who was quivering on the ground. I bent and helped her up, holding her tightly to my side. She clung to my side as if her life depended on it, which in some ways, it does. Looking down at her I asked, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

She looked up at me, her red eyes staring into my gold ones. "Bree, Bree Tanner."

**There you go! This is one of my favorite chapters. I was looking forward to saving Bree because I hated that she died in Eclipse. I thought she would have a good relationship with Rosalie and there is a surprise coming in store in the next chapter or the one after, I'm not sure. Poor Jake! This was a big chapter so review, review, and…oh yeah…REVIEW!**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	18. Healing

**Here's chapter seventeen! Thank you to all that reviewed my last chapter, I'm so glad you liked it.**

** Healing **

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, would you stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Seamus whined from the couch. My eyes turned red as I glared at him and he automatically shut up. I had taken my contacts out earlier today because after repeatedly wearing them every day, they start to get annoying. I started pacing again and my eyes turned back to grey; worry.

"Hermione, don't worry, I'll bet they're fine." Claire said and Sarah nodded from her side on the couch. Dean and Seamus were playing chess as Neville watched and the girls were watching TV. The elders all had gone into the kitchen to prepare us dinner. It has been hours since the pack went to fight, and it was dark out now.

Suddenly, Luna gasped, going into a trance. We all looked at her, waiting for her to get out of her vision. When she did an uncharacteristic look of panic came on her face as tears filled her eyes. "Jake!" she exclaimed and our eyes widened.

"Or not." Claire said as afterthought to her last statement. My eyes rapidly changed color; Orange for my nervousness, red for my anger, and grey for my worry. Neville walked over to me as Seamus and Dean tried to calm the girls, mostly Luna.

"Hermione, Hermione, look at me," He said soothingly and I slowly turned to look at him. He took my hands and looked me right in the eyes. "It's going to be okay. Whatever happened to him, we'll help the best way we can." Neville assured. Before I could respond, the pack barged through the door, carrying a groaning and whimpering Jacob.

"Jake!" we all yelled, Luna the loudest, as we rushed forward, following them to Jake's room. As they carefully lay him down on his bed, he yells out in pain, causing Luna to burst out crying, me a close second. They finally get him in the bed and he lay panting.

"What happened?" Luna cried, walking to sit on the edge of Jake's bed. The pack looked down at her sadly.

"One of the newborns shattered the bones on the left side of his body. Carlisle will be here in a moment. They had to deal with the Volturi first." Daddy Sam said and my eyes turned red. I saw some of them back up as they looked at me. "Hermione?" Daddy Sam said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What happened to your eyes? I heard Brady whisper and I turned to him sharply, causing him to jump. I closed my eyes, shaking my head to control myself. I opened my eyes, which were gray again, and looked back at Brady.

"I took out my contacts. Remember how I told you my eyes turn different colors depending on my moods." I said and a look of understanding passed through the room. I looked back at Jake, who was still whimpering.

"He's here." Daddy Sam said. "I can smell him." He left the room and was back a moment later with Carlisle. Daddy Sam ushered us out the room and we all went into the living room. The elders joined us and we explained what was going on. Billy had a look of immense pain at hearing what happened and Sue gave him a hug from behind.

I looked around and caught sight of Seth in an arm chair, looking down sadly at his lap. He looked up and saw me and he smiled, holding open his arms. I ran forward and jumped into his lap, hugging him tight around the neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly as I cried into the crook of his neck.

"Shh, it's alright, Mia, I'm here. I'm here." He whispered into my ear as he rubbed my back.

"I was so worried." I said and he held me tighter. I pr/essed my hand to the back of his neck and looked through his memories. When I was done I was seething, my eyes turning red again, my body shaking. How dare someone hurt my wolf. Seth looked at me worried.

"Mia, are you okay?" he asked and I took a deep breath, calming myself.

"Yes, but if someone hurts you or my other wolves again, I'll personally kill them." I growled and his eyes widened before he gave me a smile.

"I'm fine, Mia. Don't worry—" he was cut off by a loud scream coming from Jake's room. Luna whimpered from where she was seated in Paul's lap. I felt so sorry for her. She was as close to Jake as I was to Seth. I'd be in the same state as she is if he was in there, not that I'm not close. I racked my brain, seeing if I could remember anything about healing. When I first moved here, Daddy Sam took me to the La Push bookstore, where, surprisingly, I had found a whole section on demigods. I tried to remember if I had read anything when something had come back to me. I remember when I first found out I was a demigod that Apollo said he was good at healing, it was one of his many powers. That's it! I jumped up from Seth's lap and ran outside, ignoring their yells of question. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. Here goes nothing.

"Apollo, I need you! Apollo, I need you!" I yelled, chanting, over and over until there was a loud bang. Opening my eyes I saw Apollo standing in front of me, smiling his usual bright smile.

"I was wondering when you'd call me." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Will you please help me? My big brother is in there, screaming his head off in pain. Please." I begged desperately as Jake continued to scream. He winced at the sound and looked at all of our faces. He looked back at me and smiled gently. "Anything for my favorite demigod." He said.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded. Daddy Sam led him to Jake's room as we decided to stay outside.

"Do you think it'll work?" Luna whispered, tears running down her face. I walked over to her and hugged her, holding her tightly as she clutched to me like a lifeline.

"This is Apollo we're talking about, Luna. As annoying as he can be, he wouldn't let anyone down." Luna giggled slightly and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

**/**

We've been here for hours, waiting to hear some news. Jake's screams had eventually stopped an hour after Apollo went in. I was sitting against Seth's chest on the ground, his fingers running through my hair. The rest were sitting or standing, tired and scared looks on their faces. I heard a car coming towards the house and turned my head just in time to see a red pickup truck drive in and park. I practically growled when Bella stepped out of the driver's side.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, standing as she neared the house. She narrowed her eyes at me before turning to Billy.

"How's Jake?" she asked. Billy held back a glare as he looked at her.

"Doc's in there with help. They're repairing his bones." He gave her short answers with no emotion, but I could see he wasn't happy she was here. He wasn't the only one.

"I want to see him." She said softly, looking at the door.

"Don't you think you caused enough trouble." Paul snapped roughly. Bella shot him a glare before looking at the door again with determination.

"I want to see him. Now." She demanded and started towards the door, but I was too fast. I was blocking the door in a second, looking up at her fiercely.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just come to someone's house and demand things." I said and she looked at me angrily.

"Listen here, little girl—"

"No _you_ listen." I said, dangerously low. "You have done nothing but cause trouble for all of us. I've hardly said three words to you and I hate you more than Cruella right now. Didn't you here Jake at the mall? He wants _nothing_ to do with you. Nothing! Can't you get that through your thick skull?! You brought this on yourself, playing with his heart for your own selfish use. You're a bitch!" I yelled and Bella wasn't the only one with a shocked face. "Yeah, I said it! I, nine year old Hermione Granger, called you a bitch. I don't know why the Cullens are giving you the time of day! I don't know why Edward is giving you the time of day! Tell me, does he know you're here? Does he know that you're here demanding to see Jake, probably with more intentions then you're leading on? You are an open book, Bella! I'm going to tell you this, and you better listen." By that point I was yelling and lowered my voice to a deadly whisper. "As long as my siblings and I are here you will not cause any more pain and trouble for this pack, Jake especially. You better stay away because if you don't, you'll have _me_ to deal with. No one messes with my family." By the end she looked terrified, as she should be. My eyes were red, the tips of my hair were on fire, and I was right in her face. The others behind her looked slightly scared too but I could see they were proud.

A throat cleared behind me and we all looked to see Apollo and Carlisle in the doorway with a healed Jacob in between them. Luna squealed and ran to Jake, who immediately picked her up to his chest. From the corner of my eye I saw Bella give an angry huff, kind of looking like a bull. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"How'd it go?" I asked and Apollo and he smiled.

"It was hard work, but, with the help of Carlisle, Jake is now as good as new." Apollo said proudly, obviously impressed with himself. I rolled my eyes before turning to Jake. He smiled down at me and, holding Luna with one arm, he opened the other to me. I walked over and hugged him around the waist.

"Welcome back." I murmured.

"Great to be back." He said. He looked up and met eyes with Bella. She smiled innocently up at him but he just scowled.

"Jake I'm so glad to see your okay. I was so worried—"

"Go home." He said bluntly. She stopped and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked stupidly.

"Go home."

"B-But why?" she stuttered and I rolled my eyes. How much of a bimbo could someone get?

"You're a bitch." He said calmly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Behind me I heard Apollo snickering and fought the urge to join him. Bella stumbled back as if she just got slapped.

"Excuse me?" she asked, stunned.

"You. Are. A. Bitch." He said as if he was talking to a three year old. Her expression turned to one of anger and disbelief.

"Now, Jake listen,—"

"No you listen. Everything Hermione said was right, and I am done with your games. I told you at the mall, I don't want anything to do with you. I don't love you, I don't even like you. So, go, and never come back because if you Hermione is not the only one you'll have to deal with." He growled and she looked scared, hurt, and angry. She looked around and all the faces were the same; smug, angry, and dangerously scary. Turning back to Jake she huffed angrily, looking like an angry bull and goose at once.

"You know what, forget you! Who would want a dog anyway!" she shouted and stomped back to the car. She slammed the door as she got into her car and drove off.

"Wow. I've never seen Bella act like that." Carlisle said.

"Then you haven't seen Bella." Jake said.

"Well, I must be going. I'm glad to see you're better Jacob."

"It's all thanks to you." Jake said gratefully.

"And me too!" Apollo pouted and everyone laughed.

"Yes, and you too." Carlisle parted with final goodbyes.

"Well, I better get going before Zeus himself personally comes to get me. He's not pretty when he's angry, not that he was pretty in the first place." The sky thundered. "I was joking! Sheesh, such a kill joy. Nice meeting y'all. Bye, bye, squirt." He added the last part to me and I scowled.

"Don't call me squirt, you buffoon." I retorted and they all laughed, including him.

"Whatever…squirt." He said, but before I could hurt him he disappeared, leaving smoke behind.

"Well," Jake said, breaking the silence. "Maybe we'll actually have a normal life now." He said and everyone laughed.

_Yeah right._

**Chapter seventeen: DONE! I was so excited to right the confrontation between Hermione and Bella. And I absolutely LOVE Apollo! Tell me what you think, I love all my readers! REVIEW! Can you believe this story is almost to an end? But don't worry, I got seven years of Hogwarts to go! Happy Valentine's Day! Will you all be my valentine? Lolzz.**

**With Valentine Love,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	19. OH NO!

**Chapter eighteen! Here we go!**

**OH NO!**

**Embry's POV**

We just arrived at the Cullens house, who had invited us over for dinner. I thought it was weird that they did this, seeing as they don't eat, but who was I to turn down free food?

Since the battle, we've all been a lot happier. We've grown closer as a family and Emily, Sarah, and Claire have fit right in as if they've been here from the beginning. I've personally grown closer to Maya-Flower since our talk on Sam's porch. I've gotten her to help Quil and I pull pranks on the pack and she's really knows her stuff. She told me her and the Misfits have gotten in trouble countless of times at her old school; making toilets explode, starting food fights, making toothpaste squirt out of some girl's locker. I wish I had been there, that would have been epic! Sam finally decided that he was going to go to court and fight for custody of the Misfits and hopefully get Cruella arrested. We were all so excited. When Sam sat the kids down to talk about it they practically screamed yes.

As I stepped out of Jared's car I saw Carlisle and Edward waiting outside.

"Hello." Carlisle said warmly and we repeated the greeting. Over the last few months we've become like family, especially after the battle. The Cullens were forever grateful for the help and we were grateful for Carlisle's help with Jake. Jake and Edward have even stopped insulting each other, but things were still kind of tense after what happened with Bella a few nights ago. Carlisle opened his mouth to say something when Emmet came bounding out the house.

"Dean, Seamus!" he shouted, a big smile on his face.

"Emmet!" they yelled, running over to him. Emmet immediately started to tell them about a new video game he got as they ran into the house.

We all laughed at their antics. "I guess that's an invitation for you to come inside." Carlisle said and we followed the two vampires into the house. As we walked in I saw Rosalie and Alice on the couch looking at a sketch pad. They looked up as we walked in and smiled at us. Rosalie had eventually warmed up to us over time and even came to be close friends with Leah.

"Hey guys!" Alice said happily. She then looked at Luna, Maya-Flower, Claire, and Sarah. "Girls, Rosalie and I were just finishing up the sketches for the dresses we're making you for Christmas. You'll love them, and no, you can't see." She added as Sarah went to ask. She pouted and we all laughed.

"Hey Rose," a voice said, coming down the stairs. The voice was unfamiliar so I was curious to see who it was. A lovely smell hit my nose. It smelt like cinnamon, vanilla, lilies, and something else I couldn't place, but it was really sweet. "Do you know where I put shoes? Emmet says he's going to take me hunting and—Oh! Sorry, I forgot we had company." A girl turned around the corner and I made eye contact with her. She was beautiful with her brown, wavy hair, her pink full lips, and the hardly noticeable freckles that ran across her nose, and as my brown eyes met her orange ones, nothing else but her mattered. I felt like my world had just shifted and there was nothing but her in it. Suddenly, it wasn't the Earth holding me here…it was her.

_Oh shit, I just imprinted on a vampire._

**/**

**Cruella's POV**

Finally! It's been a month and I finally made enough money to get me here, to Washington, and back. I was giddy with excitement. I was a step closer to finding the brats and dragging them home back to England where I could beat some sense into them in private.

I just arrived in Seattle after taking a cab here from the airport. I had decided to start at the mall first, seeing as it's a Saturday I was hoping to see them there. As I walked in I almost growled at the crowdedness. How would I find them in all of Washington! I walked around, looking everywhere, but came up to no luck. I growled deep in my throat, earning stares from people walking by.

"What are you looking at!" I glared and stalked off. I went to the food court and angrily sat at an empty table. Where the hell was I to find a bunch of kids in this big ass state? A girl passed my table angrily, nearly knocking down a chair. I was about to tell her off when I caught a few words she was mumbling.

"Stupid girl…stupid wolf…good for nothing boyfriend…who does she think she is?...stupid Loony chick stealing my Jake…stupid Misfits…who calls themselves Misfits?...Stupid know-it-all nine year old…" Could it be? I jumped up and chased ran over to her.

"Excuse me!?" I shouted, nearing where she stopped walking. She looked at me, raising an eyebrow while scowling.

"What?" she snapped and I had to try really hard not to snap back.

"Do you know these kids?" I asked, taking out a picture. I had taken it from Hermione's room. They were all posing in their school hallway, laughing and smiling. They didn't deserve to smile or laugh and I'll make sure they knew that. The girl looked at the picture and her eyes narrowed, glaring at the picture as if it had insulted her.

"Those are the brats that ruined my life." She snarled. My eyebrow quirked. Seems like I'm not the only one these five pissed off.

"Do you know where I could find them?" she looked at me and her eyes glared at me.

"Who are you?" she snapped, but I smiled.

"I'm their mother." Her eyes widened. A moment of panic passed through my veins; did she know who I was? But then she smirked, a purely evil smirk.

"I know exactly where they are.

**/**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I heard this woman say she was the Misfits mother I was ecstatic. Edward had told me what happened with them, why they were here. Technically, I think what she did was right. Those kids need to be beaten, especially the two girls. They took Jake away from me, and that Hermione chick, ugh, who does she think she is?! This woman could be my chance to get rid of the pests and get my Jake back. I don't love him, I never will, but I claimed him a while ago, and I will not be dumped to the side for some bratty kids.

I smirked, a plan forming in my head, and looked at her. "I know exactly where they are."

**/**

**Hermione's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch with the new Cullen, Bree. Apparently Rosalie had saved her life from the Volturi and took her under her wing. Bree was really nice and we had a lot in common; we loved to read (now that I know how), we love to prank, and we loved music. Embry was across the room, talking quickly to Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil, who all looked very happy and worried for some reason. Embry kept glancing at Bree from time to time, as if making sure she was still there. Every time she caught him she looked away quickly, a shy smile on her face. If she wasn't a vampire I bet she would be blushing. Interesting…

Embry suddenly made a frantic move with his hands, looking panicked, and quill patted his back, saying something. My eyes changed to a tan color, matching my skin, showing my confusion.

"I love how your eyes change color. It's so cool!" she said, examining my eyes. I smiled at her.

"Thanks. It's a blessing and a curse. It makes my eyes look really cool and warns people when I'm in a dangerous mood, but it also gives away what I'm feeling."

"But they'd have to know what the color means to know how you're feeling." She pointed out.

"True." I said, nodding in agreement. At that moment Alice rushed into the room, Jasper, Rosalie, Jake, and Luna on her heals.

"I had a vision, but I couldn't see much since the packs here." When she said this everyone was immediately in the room. Everyone heard her from wherever they were with their super hearing.

"What could you make out?" Carlisle asked.

"I could make out Bella and Charlie's figures but they were burry, along with another woman they had with them. They're all coming here." At this Jake snorted.

"She's probably just coming to complain about the pack and the Misfits and decided to bring her dad along to support her." He said with distaste.

"What about the other woman?" Quil asked, but before Jake could answer the doorbell rang.

"I guess we'll find out." Carlisle said, going to answer the door. "Hello Charlie, Bella, and…I'm sorry miss, I don't know your name." we heard Carlisle say. We sat, anxious, waiting for the woman to say her name.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure. My name is Sondra." I gasped which was echoed by the Misfits.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Seth asked franticly.

"It's Cruella!"

**UH OH! The bitch is here! Sadly, this story is almost over **** but on the plus side, I can work on the sequel! Tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**IMPORTANT! I will put up a poll for who you think should be a part of the Misfits special group of friends at Hogwarts so please vote! They will be main characters in the story and will be very important to the plot I made, so vote! If it's not up yet, PM me and I'll check it out. It's my first time doing a poll. Also, most characters that go to Hogwarts are on there, but if there is a few that are not, that's because I already know what I'm going to do with them. So VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!**

**With Love,**

**-Olivia Rose.**


	20. Taken Away

**Hey! Chapter, Chapter, Chapter NINETEEN! **

** Hell to the No**

**Hermione's POV**

My breathing was coming out in quick breaths. She had found us, oh gods, she's found us. The game was over, and she won. She was going to take us away and we would be found dead the next day. Carlisle walked into the room with Bella, Charlie, and Cruella at his heels.

Cruella gasped when she saw us and we flinched. We could read her like an open book and that was clearly a fake gasp.

"My babies! They're here, oh my lord, they're truly here. I thought I had lost you forever." She cried. _We had hoped _I thought. She came rushing toward us but Seth and Leah, who were the closest, were in front of us before she could reach us. She jumped back when they growled, looking startled.

"Don't you dare touch them." Leah growled out.

"E-Excuse me?" Cruella stuttered and my eyebrows went up. I've never seen her stutter before, nor have I ever seen her look slightly scared.

"You're excused. The door's that way." Seth said in a calm voice, pointing at the door.

"Seth—" Charlie started but he was interrupted by an angry Seth.

"NO!" he screamed and the room was deadly silent. "Do you know who this is?! This woman beats the crap out of children!" he shouted and Charlie's eyebrows went into his hairline. Cruella was looking around nervously.

"Now, young man—"

"Shut up." He snapped fiercely and she, surprisingly, kept quiet. Charlie looked surprised at the seething, shaking boy in front of him. I was quite surprised too, never having seen him this way myself. "How dare you think you have the right to speak! Do you have any idea what you've done to these children?! We found them in the woods all on their own, battered and tired. Then we find out that they're here all the way from England, ENGLAND, to get away from you! They had nightmares for weeks, dreaming that one day you'd find them and beat them again. What mother, or could we even call you that, would beat LITTLE CHILDREN! IT'S DISGUSTING, YOU'RE DISGUSTING, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU HURT ANOTHER HAIR ON THEIR BODY!" He was screaming by the time he finished and I had slowly backed away, slightly scared. I hated seeing him like this, it scared the crap out of me.

"Seth." I whispered and he spun around to look at me, his expression hard. I flinched and his expression immediately changed. He came over and kneeled in front of me. Taking me into his arms he whispered, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I was just mad." I nodded and he let go, giving me a slight smile. I looked over his shoulder just in time to see Cruella look disgusted before she covered it up with a fake offended look.

"Dad…" Bella started but trailed off when Charlie held up a finger, shushing her.

"Mrs. Granger is this true?" he asked and Cruella looked even more offended.

"Why, I'd never." She said, holding a hand to her heart.

"Oh cut the act, lady, we all know what you've done!" Sam exclaimed.

"Guys, this is a pretty big accusation. Do you have proof that they were abused?" Charlie asked.

"We did." Paul answered and Charlie quirked a eyebrow.

"Did?"

"Yeah, did. We had taken them to Carlisle for a checkup and when he saw the scars and bruises he gave them a cream that would help them go away. They've been putting it on every night since then and now the bruises are gone and the scars are hardly noticeable." He explained. My heart dropped. No, no, no, this could not be happening. If we went back to Cruella she'd hit us and starve us and…and…

"I'm sorry guys, but with no proof the kids have to go back to Mrs. Granger." Charlie said and by the look on his face I could see he was truly sorry.

"That's right." Cruella said, smiling. "Now come along kids,"

"Wait." Daddy Sam said suddenly, stepping forward. "I was going to go down to the courthouse to try to get guardianship of them and testify against Mrs. Granger, but since you're here I'll do it now. I want to file a report against Sondra Granger for abuse against Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. I would also like to fight for guardianship of these kids." He said formally and I saw the corner of Charlie's mouth twitch.

"Dad, can he do that?" Bella asked and no matter how nervous I was I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was nine and even I knew people's rights.

"Yes, Bella, he can." He said and she gave an annoyed huff.

"You can't be serious! What gives you the right to try to take my children away from me?" Cruella cried angrily. I could see she was now aggravated, but my heart was swelling. There was still a chance that I could live here forever, never having to worry about Cruella again.

"Anyone has a right to fight for guardianship of a child, or in this case children, if they believe their living in an unstable home." Charlie informed her and she scowled deeply.

"Fine. If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." she said and I shivered at her tone. "But my children will be coming home with me tonight."

"NO!" We all shouted. We all started arguing against it as Cruella tried to argue with the Cullens and the pack. Suddenly there was a piercing sound and I turned to see Charlie with two fingers in his mouth.

"Listen up, here's what's going to happen. Tonight I will go to the court house and get you a trial for Friday, two days. For now, though, the kids must go with Mrs. Granger until the trial since she is their legal guardian. Mrs. Granger, you are not allowed to leave Washington, am I clear?" she huffed before nodding.

"NO!" I shouted and everyone turned to me. "Please don't let her take us! She'll beat us, and starve us, and work us until we can't stand anymore. Please!" I begged. i never beg, not for anything. After everything I've been through not once have I ever begged Cruella for anything, I just held on strong. But my world was falling apart right before my eyes and I was being taken away from the people who actually cared and loved me.

Daddy Sam came over, kneeling in front of me, and took my face in his hands. "Hey, listen to me okay? I'm going to get you back, you hear me? In two days you all will officially be mine. You're one of the bravest people I know, just stick in there and when you come back, we will love you more than ever before, and kiss the scars away. Okay?" I nodded tearfully and looked at my siblings who were being comforted by other members of the pack. I breathed deeply and turned back to Daddy Sam.

"You have to promise me something." I said in barely a whisper.

"Anything." He responded. I took a breath before whispering in a voice so low that humans wouldn't be able to hear.

"That I come back a Uley." I whispered. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at me.

"I promise." He choked out.

I looked around and saw Seth not far away. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He held me tight and buried his face in my hair. "We're going to fight for you guys, Hermione. When we get you back, I'm never going to let you go again." He said and I nodded. Letting him go I wiped away my tears and squared my shoulders, slowly turning. I looked up at Cruella who was looking down at me with a 'kind' smile. I held my head high and looked her right in the eyes.

"Let's go."

**/**

**Cruella's POV**

Oh they were so going to pay. Because of all this mess I now have to go to court and make them believe I'm the perfect mother. Oh, this will not go unpunished.

Chief Swan escorted us to my car and the Bella girl stayed inside. Once the brats reluctantly got into my minivan I turned to give Chief Swan a dazzling smile.

"Thank you so much for helping me find my kids. I was so worried." I said in a grateful voice.

"That's alright Mrs. Granger. Just remember; don't leave town." He warned gruffly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead gave him another smile.

"Don't worry, I won't." With that I gave a slight wave and sat in the driver's seat of the car, closing the door. When we turned the corner I turned my head sharply to look them all in the rearview mirror.

"You've been very bad children." I said, smiling nastily. "Bad children must be punished."

**/**

**Hermione's POV**

We had arrived at a hotel in Forks and, after signing in, we were now just entering our room. As we went inside I saw there were two rooms, a living room, and a small kitchen. There was a slam of the door behind us and we all swerved around to see Cruella standing there looking mad as hell.

"You guys think you're so smart, huh, running away like that? Well you're not. I found you and you're going to pay. Look at the mess you got me into! Now I have to go to court just to keep you brats in my clutches." She started toward us and we quickly backed up.

"You can't touch us!" I shouted and she stopped. The others looked at me like I was crazy.

"And why is that?" she sneered. I stood straight and looked up at her.

"If you hit us then they'll see the bruise. Everyone in that court will see what you've done and we'll be taken away for sure and you'll be chucked in jail." I responded. After a moment's thought she growled in frustration and backed away slightly. I felt my siblings relax and Neville clutched my right arm, pulling me back. "Why do you even want us back, huh? You don't like us, wouldn't it be a good riddance to have us gone?" I asked bravely.

"You really are stupid." She snarled, fists clenching. "You are _mine_, do you understand that? You belong to me! I may not like you brats but you belong to me and there is no way I'm giving you up. I had five miscarriages. FIVE! I needed to make up for that somehow and I'm not letting my hard work go to waste. Though it seems like I'm doing all your parents a favor, you're not the best slice of pie." At this I got furious.

"Doing them a favor?" I hissed. "DOING THEM A FAVOR!? How?! By killing Neville's grandmother and Seamus's father? By helping Luna's dad into drugs so you could put him in rehab and you could get your filthy hands on Luna? Or how about adopting Dean, making him think he was finally going to have a loving family only to be BEATEN THE CRAP OUT OF FOR NOTHING! Oh and how about the best of all; when you KIDNAPPED ME AND LIED TO ME ALL THESE YEARS, MAKING ME FEEL LIKE CRAP WHEN I DIDN'T LIVE UP TO YOU'RE STANDARDS! NOT LIVING UP TO MY MOTHER'S STANDARDS, BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY MOTHER!" I was panting by the end. I didn't care what happened to me after this, I had been holding this in for too long and it was about time I let it out. Her eyes looked deadly as she breathed deeply through her nose.

"You will not talk to your mother like that—"

"YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. MOTHER!" I yelled, stressing out each word.

"You're not ours either." Surprisingly Neville said. They all nodded coming to stand at my sides.

She glared at us fiercely before she suddenly smiled as if she had the best idea. "You know…the court can't see stuff that's under your clothes." She said and a cold shiver ran down my spine as she approached us.

**/**

**Edward's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Seth yelled at Bella. He was shaking really bad as were Jake, Leah, Paul, and Embry. I could see Sam shaking too but he had more control. The rest were just as mad, shaking slightly, but the others were much closer to the Misfits.

"She was worried. All she wanted was her kids back, and who was I to keep her from them?" she said innocently, but I could see right through it. I could always tell when she was lying and right now was one of those moments, which surprisingly didn't surprise me. I had noticed from the beginning that she didn't like the Misfits but I never thought she would go so low as to do this.

"Bullshit!" Leah screeched, her face flushed in anger. Her eyes were darker than usual and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Leah, Seth, Paul, Jake, and Embry, outside. Now." Sam demanded. They didn't argue, instead they stomped outside and I could hear the tearing of their clothes as the transformed.

"Bella you knew," Alice said calmly which wasn't a good thing. "We told you their story, yet you tell that woman where they were anyways."

"She had the right to know. She was their mother—" Bella started but Alice cut her off.

"She's not their mother! She's some psycho bitch who beats the crap out of them after taking them away from their parents!" Alice screamed. I could see Bella getting frustrated and aggravated.

"Oh, boohoo, so they get hit here and there, so what? I bet they deserve, being the little brats they are." She snapped. Apparently that was the last straw. Before anyone could blink she was thrown across the room with blood red handprint on her cheek and Alice was standing over her, seething.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare say anything like that ever again! Those children are angels, friggin angels, who have been through hell and back. They have not done a single thing to you. So what, some of the wolves imprinted on three of them, including your precious Jacob, and that makes them brats? Just because Jacob finally got over you and moved on to someone who wasn't you that makes them bad kids? If you've forgotten, you have Edward, my brother who loves you so much and stays with your ass even though he knows you're still pining after Jacob. You don't deserve either one of them! They're both too good for you!" she screamed and Bella lied on the floor, holding her cheek with a shocked expression. "I want you out of this house and never to come back."

Bella turned to look at me with an innocent look. "Edward, you're not going to let her do this, are you?" she asked sweetly and I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I kept my eyes on her. For once since I met her, I didn't feel any love towards her as I looked at her. Instead I felt complete and total disgust as I looked down at her. Who was this person? This was not the Bella I fell in love with. This Bella was revolting and I wanted nothing to with her. Over the last few months I have fallen in love with those kids. They became like family, no…they were family. I loved teaching Hermione different pieces of music to play on the piano, it amused me seeing Dean and Seamus take Emmet to the ground, I found it weird how much Alice and Luna were alike, and I adored how innocent Neville was and very happy at how much he made Rosalie smile these days. These kids had also done the impossible; they brought the Cullens and pack together, which we never saw possible. To see the girl I thought I loved insult these kids enraged me in a way that had never happened.

"Bella," I started and she smiled. "You have changed, and not in a good way." Her smile melted as I said this and her eyes widened. "You've become snotty, nagging all the time and more clingy than usual. You always talk about how annoying the kids are and for a while I didn't say anything, but that is my family you just insulted. Those kids are my family that you just took away, and I'm not okay with that. Today you showed your true colors, and I definitely don't like who you've become. I can't deal with that, I can't deal with you." I said all this very calmly, not raising my voice at all.

"W-What are you saying Edward?" she stuttered out.

"Does he need to spell it out for you? He's done with you! He's breaking up with you!" Rosalie exclaimed. Bella kept her eyes on me, looking angry now.

"You're going to dump me? After everything we've been through? That's not how it works, you're supposed to love me!" she yelled, standing up.

"Like Jacob was _supposed_ to love you?" I asked and the room went quiet. "Newsflash; he dumped you too. Unlike me, he was able to see your true colors earlier." I said and she looked completely shocked. "Get out of my house, Bella."

She looked at all of us, seeing if anyone would do anything. When no one did, she made an angry sound in her throat and flew out the door, slamming it behind her.

"I'm really sorry, man." Emmet said from the couch. I turned and smiled slightly at him.

"It was only a matter of time. But she's not our problem right now. What are we going to do about the Misfits?"

**/**

**Hermione's POV**

My body hurts. Three hours earlier Cruella had punched and kicked our stomachs and legs for twenty minutes straight before she sent us to the second bedroom. She had gotten herself drunk and passed out in the other bedroom, not before practically destroying the living room in her rage. We've all been lying on the single bed in the room for the last three hours, not moving much because of the pain. I had gotten the worse beaten out of the rest of them because of my blow out.

"What are we going to do?" Dean whimpered from somewhere on the bed. I didn't really pay attention to where everyone had lied down; my only thought was to get onto the comfortable bed.

"I don't know." I replied.

"We have to do something. Cruella's not stupid; she can kiss up to anyone and have her way. We need to somehow make the jury see what she's doing and what's she done in the past." Seamus whispered neared my ear. I plucked up whatever energy I had left and hauled myself into a sitting position. I hissed at the pain that shot up my body but didn't stop until my back was against the headboard. I looked at my surroundings. My siblings were sprawled all over the bed, looking exhausted. I had to think of something, this had to stop. There was a window to our left, but in our condition we wouldn't get far. From the corner of the bed I noticed something sparkling and, taking a closer look, I noticed it was Luna's blue purse. That's when I got an idea.

"Luna?"

"Yeah?" she asked, lifting her head slightly.

"Do you have your sewing kit in your purse?"

"Of course, why?" she asked. I looked around the room. Looking down I touched the sheet that covered my lap.

"Is there any way you could use your invisibility powers on other things?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Uh huh." She mumbled, looking at me curiously.

"Then I have a plan." I said after noticing the hotel phone in the corner of the room. I slowly got up and inched my way painfully to the phone. When I finally reached it I picked it up and dialed a number. There was no point in calling the police since there was a trial on Friday, so there was only one thing I had to do. The phone rang for a moment before someone finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Daddy Sam?" I said.

"_Hermione?"_ he asked, very alert now.

"It's me…"

"_Oh, god, how are you? are you okay? Did she touch you?"_

"Listen to me, I don't have much time. She's sleeping right now so I want to make this quick in case she wakes up. Listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Okay?"

"_Okay."_

"I need you to go up to my room. Under my bed you'll find a red box. It's full of pictures from my childhood. Under all those pictures you'll find a few papers. Those will help you win the case. Those papers are what will put Cruella in her place."

"_Alright, I'll find them."_

"Good. now I have to go. I'll see you on Friday. I love you." I whispered.

"_I love you too, baby." _With that I hung up and turned to my siblings who stared up at me.

"Here's the plan…"

**Well here we are. I would have updated sooner but I had to babysit. The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story, and then I will start on the sequel! My poll for my next story is still up and will stay up for the rest of the week until I start my next story. So remember, VOTE AND REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	21. Fate

**Here we go *tears* chapter twenty! My baby's growing up!**

** Fate**

**Hermione's POV**

Friday is finally here. For the past two days Cruella has gone easy on us, except for the first night here. There were a few slaps here and there but other than that she's just left us in our room, not letting us out. We didn't complain, that gave us the chance to work on my plan, but the only problem was that she only gave us lunch, so we only had one meal a day. I think the only reason she's doing this is so we can at least walk when we go to court.

She had bought us clothes to wear to court today to cover our bruises and scars. She bought me dark blue jeans and a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a jean jacket to cover it. The others had similar outfits; long jeans with long-sleeved shirts. My body didn't hurt as much anymore but it still ached slightly.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Cruella yelled from the living room. I looked at my siblings.

"Ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Neville replied and together we walked out the room.

**/**

**Sam's POV**

She was brilliant. After retrieving the papers from the box last night there was no doubt in my mind that we would win. For a nine year old girl she had the brain of a college student, maybe even older. She knew this day was coming, she knew from the start that Cruella was going to come after them, and she came prepared.

We had arrived at the courthouse at ten this morning; the trial would start at eleven. The Cullens had come to watch the trial and give us support. I was sitting on one side of the courtroom with Paul at my side. The rest were sitting in the audience with the Cullens. There were two minutes until trial started and we were waiting anxiously for the kids and Cruella to enter.

At ten fifty nine they finally entered, Cruella in the lead with the kids following behind. Their faces lit up when they saw my pack and the Cullens in the audience. Cruella walked to take a seat at the table on the other side of the room and the kids took a seat in the front row on my side. Hermione smiled at me and raised her eyebrows in silent question. I nodded my head and she beamed.

At that moment the judge came in from the backroom.

"All rise, Judge Francis entering." The bailiff said and we all rose to our feet.

"Thank you, you may take your seats." She said and we did. As she settled down she picked up a paper. "We are here today to determine custody of Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Luna Lovegood, Mister Neville Longbottom, Mister Dean Thomas, and Mister Seamus Finnigan. Mister Samuel Uley is challenging Miss Sondra Granger for their right to be the guardian of these children and is also accusing Miss Granger of child abuse. We will start with the prosecution, Mister Uley if you may." The judge said. I nodded and stood to address the court.

"Thank you Judge Francis. I'm going to get straight to the point. On August 2nd I was sitting in my house with my family when I got a call from Jacob Black, a family friend, saying that he and Seth and Leah Clearwater had found five children in the La Push woods. Seeing as it is our duty to protect the land of La Push and the people in it, we immediately went to see what was going on. When we arrive to where they were we see these five small children who are battered and dirty and so tired. Their hair and clothes are a mess, they have bags under their eyes, and they looked as if they were about to fall where they stood. When we asked them who they were and why they were in the woods they told us their names and said they had been living in the woods for a week now. My first thought was to get them out of the woods and somewhere warm, my second thought was to get answers. So we brought them to Jacob's house and asked them why they were here because by their accents we could tell they weren't from America. After a while they finally trusted us enough to tell us what happened; after finding out that Cruella had taken them all in the cruelest ways they took matters into their own hands and ran away from England all the way to America. How they afforded it I still don't know but that doesn't matter, what mattered was when they told us how this woman beat them continuously over the years." There were gasps throughout the room. The judge looked deep in thought so I continued.

"Ever since that day I took them under my wing; they lived in my house, they got along with my family who loved them, they got a healthy diet, but most importantly…they were cared for. It took us a while to do this, but we were finally able to get a doctor's appointment with a local doctor in town, Carlisle Cullen. We took them all to him to be checked up and each and every one of them had scars and a few bruises on their body that were clearly from abuse." I motioned to Carlisle who handed me a few papers. The bailiff walked forward and took the papers from me to give to the judge. She looked them over and nodded for me to continue. "We had never seen the scars or bruises how could we? We never helped them get dressed or wash them, they insisted they do it themselves and at that point we saw why. They were scared we would be disgusted and send them away. There was no way in hell that was going to happen, not then, not now, not ever. I love these kids like they were my own and I will do whatever it takes make sure that she does not go back to that woman." With that I sat down and Paul patted my shoulder. The judge took a long look at me before motioning for Cruella to speak.

"I would just like to say that I would never beat a child. Yes, once or twice I would pat them on the rear if they did something bad, but I would never intentionally beat them as he claims. Also I have legal rights to all these kids, and what happened to their guardians was not my fault at all, so I have no idea what Mister Uley is talking about." As she said this she had a shocked looked on her face which I was glad to see was failing. "I love those kids with all my heart."

"Mister Uley, your rebuttal?" the judge asked me.

"If she showed she loved them so much then why'd they run away in the first place?" I say calmly. "Also I have evidence that she was the cause of the death of two of these children's guardians, that she hooked one of their fathers on drugs, and that she kidnapped one of them, too." I saw Cruella start to get a panicked look on her face. Paul reached under the table and brought out a red box. The bailiff collected the box and handed it to the judge. Taking the box she opened the lid. Inside there were pictures of the Misfits together at different places. She looked at the pictures and a fond smile came to her stern face.

"As cute as these pictures are, what does this prove?" she asked looking at me.

"Go to the very bottom of the box, you'll find papers." I told her. She looked through the box until she reached the bottom. She pulled out ten pieces of papers. Looking at the papers she scowled.

"Explain." She said.

"Hermione had found pictures in her mother's closet that proved she had taken these children. On those papers are front and back copies of pictures of the five children that Miss Granger kept that Hermione had made before she came here. I think you'll find what's written on the back of said pictures interesting." I said and Cruella's eyes went wider than plates.

The judge's face became more and more disgusted and appalled as she read the papers. "Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this? _'Neville Longbottom: 2005, Parents: Insane, Grandmother: Poisoned. Fourth child: Mine' 'Hermione Granger: 1998, Kidnapped in Paris. First child: Mine'._ Would you like to explain this to me, Miss Granger?" the judge asked, looking at said person.

She fidgeted, "Those aren't mine, I have no idea what he's talking about." She claimed.

"Really?" I asked, smirking and she looked at me warily. "Then why is it the same handwriting as your signature on one of Seamus old tests from school that I found in his bag?" I gave the bailiff Seamus' test and he gave it to the judge to look over. She looked back and forth between the signature and the writing on the photo.

"He's right, they're compatible." The judge said.

"Let me explain—"

"I gave you your chance to explain, Miss Granger." The judge snapped and Cruella kept quiet. "Now, Mister Uley, it is quite clear that these kids were taken but, not that I'm doubting you, we need proof that these kids have been beaten." The judge said and before I could open my mouth a voice spoke from behind me.

"We do." It said and I turned to see the Misfits standing from their seats. They walked to the front of the courtroom until they were in front of the judge. Hermione, who had spoken before, continued. "You see, I may be only nine, but I do know the rules of the court, it's something I've always been interested in. One of the rules are that no one can ask for a person to show them what's under their clothes in court, nor can they show you themselves unless they have pictures. Well, we don't, so we came up with a plan to show you while having our clothes still on in place." She said. To my surprise they started taking their clothes off but what was even more surprising was what they wore underneath. When they were completely undressed they stood in front of the judge covered in a second layer of clothing only these were see-through. Under those the girls wore a sports bra and boy shorts while the boys just wore shorts. Through the clothes you could see their body covered in fresh bruises that were a sickly black and blue. They covered their torso and legs, covering the beautiful skin that lay underneath. I had to stop myself from growling when I saw them. I was furious, if they didn't chuck this woman in jail God only knows what I'll do.

"You see, my sister is very good with a needle and thread. She made these out of saran wrap we took from the kitchen over the past two nights and we snuck them on this morning while Cruella was taking a shower." She explained and I had to stop myself from laughing at the name she used.

"Cruella?" Judge Francis asked. I could tell she was trying to hold back a smile as her mouth twitched.

"Yes, that's what we call her since we don't feel comfortable using mother." Seamus said innocently. Oh, Seamus.

"When did you receive these?" Judge Francis asked.

"The night we were sent back." Luna said. The regular dreaminess was missing from her voice and I guess Jacob noticed because I heard him whine behind me.

"Okay. Thank you, children." She said and they nodded. After putting their clothes back on they took their seats again. Jacob, Leah, and Seth held their imprints close, whispering in their ears as Sue did the same to Seamus and Neville. "Are there any closing statements?"

"I would like to say one more thing." I said standing up. The judge nodded. "I love these children with all my heart, we all do. They've become my children and I never thought I could care for a group of kids as much as I do them. If you give me custody I promise on my life that I will care and love them as if they were my own." I said with all the passion I could muster. The judge nodded.

"Okay, the jury will now go and deliberate." She said and with that the jury went into the back room to decide our fate.

**/**

**Hermione's POV**

Oh Gods, I'm so nervous. I sure that we had won but I wouldn't calm down unless I heard the words. They've been in there for ten minutes but it felt like hours. I was in Seth's lap and he held me tightly. I looked over his shoulder to where Edward sat directly behind him. He smiled at me when he saw me looking and I returned it.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi." He chuckled. He leaned forward so he was closer. "You were so brave out there. It takes a lot of courage to do something like that." He whispered.

"Thanks." I said. Looking him straight in the eye I say, "I'm scared."

"We all are, but there's not a doubt in my mind that they'll make the right decision." He said flicking my nose. I scrunched my face and he laughed. At that moment the jury entered the courtroom again and we waited anxiously to hear the verdict.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, have you reached a decision?" Judge Francis asked.

"We have your honor." The foreman said.

"And how do you find the defendant?" she asked.

"We the jury find Sondra Granger guilty of all charges made against her." The foreman said.

"YES!" we all screamed. It was like a huge amount of weight was lifted from my shoulders and for the first time ever I felt free. Even when I was with the pack and the Cullens I never felt free or truly relaxed because I knew one day Cruella would find me. But now, in this moment, I felt truly free, I felt infinite.

"NO!" Cruella's voice rang through the courtroom. "This is not happening! Those kids are _mine_, you hear me? MINE! I had five miscarriages and I worked damn hard to replace the children I lost and I will not let some stupid guys who look like they're on steroids take them away from me!" she screeched and started to run towards us but two security guards got to her before she could reach us and wrestled her to the ground. Once they had her in their grasp they hauled her to her feet and turned her towards the judge.

"Miss Granger, not only have you beaten these children, but you are the cause of what happened to the guardians of Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Luna Lovegood. On another note, you also kidnapped Hermione Granger when she was a baby." The judge said angrily at the struggling woman. "With that i here by sentence you to twenty five years to life in prison without the possibility of parole. I am disgusted by your actions, Miss Granger. No child or family deserves this."

"Oh, eat horse dung!" Cruella shouted.

"Get her out of my sight!" the judge demanded and the security dragged a screaming woman out of the room.

The judge turned to look at us. "Congratulations. Mister Uley, I trust you will take good care of these kids."

"With all my heart, ma'am." He said and she smiled down at him. I climbed over the seats to where he stood and he picked me up into his arms, smiling broadly.

"You did it!" I exclaimed.

"No, we did it." He said and I smiled. "So what now?" he asked and they all looked at me.

"Let's go home." I said and they all smiled.

You know, I use to believe that fate was a bitch, that my fate was to always be on a leash, held by Cruella for the rest of my life, being beaten and hated. I never thought that I could be loved or even love anyone else except my siblings. But right here, in this moment, I knew that, that wasn't my fate. My fate was being here with my siblings, and my new family, and the Cullens. In this moment I knew that my future was bright. Today was the day that my life would finally start and right here, surrounded by people I love, I knew that _this_ was my fate, and it sure looked good.

Today I officially begin my life as Hermione Jean Uley.

**THE END! The end has finally arrived and I have to say I am very proud of this story. I absolutely loved writing this and I can't wait to start my next one!**

**I would just like to thank all of you who supported me and this story especially a few in particular: E J ect, xXBelieverXx, .5, LeeArt, Taybug98, flyingberry, and .96780. These people have been a big help to my story so I thank you guys very much.**

**Follow me as an author so you can see when my next story comes up! My poll is still up but will be taken down on Monday so I can start my next story. VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! Get ready for ****The Misfits Go to Hogwarts! **

**Lots of Love,**

**-Olivia Rose **


End file.
